


Here Comes Trouble

by FreyaB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaB/pseuds/FreyaB
Summary: That was the magical thing about the marauders, each of their broken, warped and twisted souls interlocked together perfectly to create the beautiful illusion of fearless, joyful youth. Yet whoever wants to grow up? Especially in a time when growing up means taking your place in a war that doesn't quite feel like it's yours to be fought.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me many years to post, as per usual with writing I wrote a bunch of the middle and none of the beginning for a long time. Hope you enjoy.

**_~1st of September 1971~ Platform 9¾~ Scarletta Adler POV~_ **

We are early, just like we had been last year, when my parents and I showed my brother off for his first year at Hogwarts. Although this year I wasn’t returning home with my parents, I too was finally getting to board the train. I scan my eyes around the platform; it is so loud and filled with people exchanging greetings and farewells. Yet my family stands in silence, not an unusual one either. A mother near us is near tears as she hugs her son tightly to her chest, his father looking fondly at his family before he too brings his son in for a warm hug. Another family is fondly saying goodbye to their red headed daughter, both parents look beyond proud whereas her elder sister is ignoring the girl, instead glaring at the other occupants of the platform, a mudblood then.

I’m jolted out of my observations at the sharp jab to my back; hastily I right myself back into proper posture. I don’t want to invoke my father’s anger or mother's disappointment now, I do it often enough. Longingly I glance at the families near us who are lovingly doting on their children, before yanking my gaze away, no need to bother getting caught up in emotion. Adler’s don’t do emotion; we are above that sort of weakness. Glancing at the time I see that it’s only a few minutes before the train departs, so I turn to face my parents. Mother runs her fingers through my hair once, while her eyes scrutinize the rest of me, looking for some flaw or imperfection.

“You’re slouching Scarletta, and your hair's a mess,” she sighs in exasperation and waves her wand, my dark hair straightening and falling down to my mid back. She then flicks underneath my chin, her manicured nails leaving me with a slight sting, a reminder; I can’t believe I forgot again. Quickly I straighten my back, lift my chin up and push my shoulders back, perfect posture, it’s all that’s wanted, yet I fail to give it. My mother nods satisfied and leans down giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before turning me to face my father. He places his hand tightly on my shoulder, his nails digging in as he squeezes it tightly. My brain registers the pain but I push it to the side, it’s unnecessary to warrant it any attention.

“Make sure you makes us proud Princess, you will be in Slytherin won’t you,” it’s not a question, but I nod anyway. Adler’s go in Slytherin, I’m an Adler; therefore I have no choice but to go in Slytherin. “Good girl,” my father squeezes my shoulder once more before letting me go and pushing me away. There’s no warmth in my parents’ eyes as I nod to them in farewell before letting my brother drag me onto the train.

Kevin ditches me within moments of getting on board the train, I really can’t be surprised. We had been close when we were younger, he’s my big brother so of course I looked up to him, but then I messed up and we stopped being close. When the war started last year and Kevin went off to Hogwarts we just moved further apart. I was dead weight to have around, and I constantly failed to reach my parents expectations, so why would he want me around. With that in mind, and knowing not to go bother him I walk through the corridor slowly looking for a compartment.

Half way down the open seating part of the train I find a compartment that’s not entirely filled with people. Two dark haired boys sit in the compartment, one with hair sticking in every direction possible and another with smooth thick hair falling in waves to his shoulders. Taking a deep breath and shoving my nervousness aside I slide open the door, making eye contact with harsh cold grey eyes, I quickly realize my mistake. Sirius Black stares at me in shock from his seat on the other side of the compartment; impulsively I sit down regardless and cross my ankles opening my book. Erratically my heart beats as I imagine the scolding my mother would give me. I’m not allowed to talk to Sirius, or be near him. Mother says he would just lead me further astray than I already am. My grip on my book tightens, if they don’t acknowledge me it’ll be fine, I won’t break any more rules and I’ll just follow my parents rules and everything will be fine. I fail to take in any of the words on the page as my mind races, trying to come to terms with what I just did. 

Deciding it was useless to read about wandlore with my mind distracted, I stop trying to force my eyes to read; instead I begin observing the two in the compartment with me from under my lashes keeping the pretence of reading. The relaxed posture they both had before I entered has faded some, with Sirius sitting more upright and stiff and the other boy’s shoulders were obviously tense. Sirius was harshly whispering to the other boy, obviously agitated, whereas the other boy’s face showed him to be only mildly concerned about my presence. I sigh, it was wrong of me to cause them both discomfort, I had forced myself onto them by just entering their compartment.

“Sirius,” his eyes shoot up wide with surprise. I am surprised too, why am I breaking another one of mother’s rules and talking to him? “I apologize to the both of you for intruding into your compartment, there were no others with space and I needed a seat. Just ignore me, I won’t do anything.”

“You aren’t allowed to talk to me…” Sirius looks at me warily and confused as I bite my lower lip and nod, he was right. “I’m a bad influence, yet you haven’t left the compartment, why?” That really was the question wasn’t it, I was breaking so many rules and I’d only been out of my parent’s clutches for less than an hour. My posture was awful, I was sitting with Sirius Black and some other boy, I wasn’t wearing a mask blank of emotion, I haven’t looked down on people my parents deemed unworthy and here I was talking to Sirius. Mother would be mortified.

From what I had read of wandlore Ebony wands are happiest in the hands of those with the confidence to be themselves, and tend to be non-conformist. It couldn’t hurt, could it? I mean why else would Ollivander have suggested I read up on wand lore. Carefully I shut my book and angled my body towards the boys.

“Why are you a bad influence?”

“I refuse to go along with the pureblood mania my family tries to force down my throat, but you know that already. So what are you really asking Adler?” I shake my head; I don’t know the answer to that yet.

“It doesn’t seem to make much sense at times does it? My brother was complaining all summer about a mud-“no, that’s derogatory, I frown at my lap a moment before continuing, “Sorry, muggleborn student being higher in classes than him,” cocking my head to the side I ponder the situation again. The facts pointed to my parent’s not being quite right in their thoughts, but why would they lie. I shrug, looking Sirius in the eye again, “Why don’t you go along with it?”

“It’s never made much sense to me, how can who our parents are determine who’s a better witch or wizard. I mean Dumbledore is a half-blood, so how can your blood status impact how powerful you are. My family is crazy; all the inbreeding caused by the pure-blood mania increases the chances of there being squibs and kids of lower magical power and not to mention that they’re all going mental.”

“Why would they lie then? That makes no sense,” The other boy finally spoke up; I’d forgotten he was here, oops.

“They want to be at the top of the pyramid, and besides it’s what their parents taught them, they’ve been groomed to believe it, not many people want to challenge that system, it’s difficult to go against everything you’ve been taught. My mother went against it, she still married pure but it was a love match, not arranged, and when my mum and dad married she left the ideals behind.” I understood what they’re saying, it all makes perfect sense but I feel so torn. My parents have loved me since I was born and they’ve raised me, to go against them feels like it would be committing treason, yet how can my blood make me a better witch than anyone else of another blood status. Questions whirl through my mind, I need to write a list, and sleep on this.

“Just treat going to Hogwarts as a chance to decide for yourself Scarletta, don’t go in with any assumptions or ideals and shape your own over the seven years we’re here, it can’t hurt to just try.” Sirius was wrong there, it could hurt, I could lose my family. I already lost my brother, because I wasn’t good enough. At the same time Sirius was right, this was fresh waters, my mother wasn’t at Hogwarts to whisper instructions constantly into my ear. Squaring my shoulders I nod. Sirius and the other boy grin at me. They both relax back into their seats, the tension that previously filled the room gone,

“Sweet! Welcome to our compartment, I’m James Potter, perfectly ready to join Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart!” James’s eyes are alight with excitement and his hand seems to tap out a constant beat of a fast paced song. He puffs his chest out and pretends to hold a sword in the air, duelling an unknown foe. “And we already know that you my dear are the lovely Scarletta Adler, approaching Hogwarts with a blissfully open mind, and the strapping young lad opposite us is one Mr Sirius Black, who’s aim in life is to be professionally beautiful and roguishly handsome,” Sirius flips his hair and blows us both a kiss in response, an ear splitting grin on his face, I giggle, I can’t really see myself regretting to sit in this compartment now.

A tentative knock on the door interrupts my reading and the boys game of wizard chess, the tiny redheaded girl from the platform and a greasy dark haired boy stand in the doorway. “Could we sit here please? We just got kicked out of our compartment,” her voice is soft, and her eyes are apprehensive, obviously expected to be kicked out again. Being thrown into a brand new world and then being shunned for your parentage would be hard. I throw her a well-practiced smile,

“Of course, there’s room,” I gesture to all the empty space, the compartments were made for six full grown adults so three eleven year olds didn’t take up much room, even if we were stretching out. I go back to my book; I don’t want to bother with small talk, besides the boy looked uncomfortable with all the attention. Half-listening I hear James and Sirius interrogating the two, the girl was called Lily Evans and born to muggles, like I had predicted. The boy who apparently didn’t know what a shower was, considering the state his hair’s in, was Severus Snape, a half-blood. Merlin, my parents would be cursing me to hell and back if they could see the company I was keeping hours after leaving their watchful eye. Snape mentions that he wants to go into Slytherin; you could probably see the tension thickening in the room. Of course he then proceeded to insult Gryffindor’s, and through that jab James’s family. Placing my book down on the seat beside me I give the compartment my full attention, ready to step in if needed. We haven’t even been sorted yet and house rivalries were already rearing their head.

“You aren’t welcome in here anymore Snivellus,” James’s voice no longer holds the infectious excitement it held moments ago as he stares down Snape. Snape glares at James

“At least I won’t be in Gryffindor; I’d rather be brainy rather than stupid and brawny,” he then stands walking to the door, “Lily?” His gaze is expectant, as if she ought to follow his every command. Lily stands up to follow Snape, glaring at the three of us, shaking her head,

“Do you have to be such bullies?” She doesn’t give us a chance to reply as she walks out the compartment slamming the door behind her. I raise my eyebrows, dramatic much; the three of us just go back to chess and my book.

By the time that the train pulls into the station at Hogsmeade, its pitch black, the candy trolley had come and gone and the boys were back to complaining about their hunger. A very very large man stands at one end of the platform waving a lantern around; he must be a half giant, Kevin didn’t mention that. “Firs’ years! Firs’ years this way!” He beckons us towards him, the closer we get the bigger he looks, Merlin. That’s the game keeper!? My parents must be wrong about what they said about half-breeds. Surely if he was dangerous he wouldn’t be allowed near children!? That’s another slight to add to the growing list. We follow the herd of first years round a corner and I grab onto James as my foot slips in some mud. Surprisingly he swiftly catches me around my waist, righting me onto my feet again,

“You all good?” I nod mortified, I’m supposed to be the epitome of grace, not a damsel in distress, he smiles at me, “Hold onto my arm so you don’t slip and die or something.” We round the corner and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I thought that the manors of pure families were beautiful but they were nothing compared to Hogwarts. The castle stood on top of a mountain, with many turrets and towers of varying heights, all of the windows glinting in the moonlight. A row of boats sat near the shore in the giant black lake which stood between us and the beautiful castle in front of us.

“No more’n four to a boat!” The half-giant called, careful not to slip again the three of us walk down the slight slope choosing a boat. James holds his hand out to help me step onto the boat, avoiding the black water that the boat sits on. Thankfully the boat didn’t rock or tip once we sat down, I really don’t want to fall into the water, we’re in Scotland at night, it’ll be freezing. We had one more space in our boat, which was quickly filled by a gangly brunette boy, from what I could see in the light from the moon and lantern it looked like he has a scar that ran across his cheekbone. That would’ve hurt to receive. “Everyone in? Alright Forward!” With that the boats begin to glide across the lake the castle somehow looking more and more beautiful the closer we got. 

“Duck!” We all quickly bend our heads forwards as we go under a cliff and through a curtain of ivy. I haven’t even set foot in the castle and I already can see myself absolutely loving it here. As the boats dock I smile to myself, I’m about to actually walk into Hogwarts, this is all real, I’m actually here. James helps me out again and we all follow the man up a flight of stone steps before stopping in front of a huge oak door. The man runs his gaze across our small crowd of first years, obviously checking that we were all still there before raising his fist and knocking loudly three times. Swiftly the door opens and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald coloured robes stood there, her face was very stern but if you looked closely you could see smile lines there too. “The firs’ years Professor McGonagall,”

“Thank you, I’ll take them from here Hagrid.” So the half-giant was called Hagrid and this was Professor McGonagall. She turned on her heel and leads us through the entrance hall, which was huge and featured a magnificent marble staircase obviously leading to the upper floors, into a small bare chamber off from the hall. Once we were all crowded in she began her speech, it sounds practiced so I assume she gives it to every year to first years. “Welcome to Hogwarts, the sorting ceremony will begin shortly and after you have been sorted into your houses the start-of-term banquet will begin. The sorting ceremony is crucial as in your seven years that you are here your house will be your family. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here your triumphs will earn you house points and any misbehaving will cause you to lose house points, at the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope that each of you is a great addition to your house. Now smarten yourselves up while I go check if they are ready for us.” With that she turned and left the room, leaving us all in anticipation on how they sort us. Which house did I want to be in? I’m supposed to be in Slytherin, I’ve always been told to be in Slytherin. My entire family has been in Slytherin, but I don’t feel like I would fit in in Slytherin. I don’t have the self-preservation or the ambition to get by. I don’t think I could go to Ravenclaw, I like reading but I don’t prize knowledge above everything else. Merlin I better not go to Hufflepuff, I’m sure I’ll be disowned, I don’t want to just go with the rest. That just leaves Gryffindor, that’s dangerous territory, but it’s an option. I shove my emotions back as my stomach begins to turn, Gryffindor the house of bravery, daring and chivalry. Before I can continue making my way through deciding what house I’m most likely to be placed in Professor McGonagall returns, “They are ready for you now, come.” Professor McGonagall leads us through the huge doors in front of us into the great hall. In a single file we walk between the Ravenclaw table robed in blue and the Gryffindor table robed in red, the entire hall’s attention is centred on us, small little first years. Candles float above the tables looking as if they’re trying to join the ceiling which is charmed to reflect the sky so thousands of twinkling stars looked down on us. I’m so glad my first day here was a clear night; this wouldn’t be nearly as breathtaking if it had been stormy. We all come to a halt in front of a stool and the long teachers table at the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall places an old battered hat on top of the stool before standing to the side looking to the hat expectantly. Just before the silence of the hall becomes overbearing a rip near the brim of the hat opens and the hat begins to sing.

The hall erupts into applause as the hat finishes up its song about the four houses and the strength of friendships. Once the hall returns to silence Professor McGonagall unfurls the scroll in her hands “Abbott, Christopher,” she calls out, Merlin help me we’re being sorted alphabetically by last name. Why couldn’t my last name be near the end of the alphabet instead of at the start. We’re sorted by a hat, which must use some form of legilimency to determine what house we’re in, the chances of fooling the hat are slim; it’s been around since the time of the founders so its power is unimaginable. I doubt occlumency shields will hold against magic as old as that. Abbott is sorted into Hufflepuff and his twin sister follows him soon after. Do they go anywhere that isn’t Hufflepuff? “Adler, Scarletta” Oh Merlin, I’m not ready for this. I’m not sure I can do this. Sirius squeezes my shoulder pushing me forward slightly, right I have no choice. Taking a deep breath in I straighten my back and lift my chin, I am an Adler. I belong here. I step forwards and the crowd of first year’s parts to let me through to the front. I am the daughter of a rich and ancient powerful pureblood family, of course they part. I slide myself onto the stool with a grace that only comes from being raised to have it, my chin never dropping even when the hat slides down past my eyes, obscuring my view.

“ _ Scarletta Caelina Adler, I was wondering when you were coming. I sorted your elder brother last year, yet despite you two being siblings, you may not follow in his footsteps.”  _ Oh Merlin, I-what? I’m supposed to be in Slytherin, there is no alternative. I’m not allowed an alternative.

“ _ Really now? No alternative? So that conversation on the train was all for nothing?”  _ Of course it wasn’t for nothing, it means everything. But to follow through would be betraying my family. Following through would change everything!

_ “Miss Adler, you have the potential to be placed in Slytherin. You have untapped talent and Slytherin would bring it out of you, for good or bad. You have the capabilities to play the dangerous political waters that rule Slytherin house. Yet you also have burning embers within you that with a little push could become a raging fire of rebellion and daring. You certainly have the courage and conviction to stand fast to your beliefs, that is once you have decided what they are. The world is changing and I can see that you will fight for your beliefs with everything you’ve got. Yes I do believe that would be best. Good luck Miss Adler, you’ll need your strength. Better be… _ GRYFFINDOR!” Shock freezes my blood inside my veins, what? I-I can’t. No. How? Professor McGonagall pulls the hat off my head; she looks shocked as well but offers me a small smile. Oh right, she’s my new head of house, instead of Slughorn. I’m in Gryffindor. I broke the rules again. I’m sure to be disowned now. Standing I make my way to the sea of red and gold, the Gryffindor table. Sitting on the side that ensures my back is to the Slytherin’s, I turn to watch the rest of the sorting. Narcissa Black is quickly sorted into Slytherin, but then she could never be anything else. She was destined to be the reigning ice queen of Slytherin. I mean I was supposed to compete against her for the position, but now it’s hers for the taking. Sirius steps up to be sorted, no emotion shows on his face as he stares out at the crowd of students, the hat sitting atop his hair, unlike me his head was big enough so his eyes weren’t covered. To the untrained eye his face betrays no emotion, but I can see the flicker of rebellion mixed with fear in his eyes. The entire hall is suspended in silence as the hat yells out its verdict, “GRYFFINDOR!” Professor McGonagall’s eyes widen in surprise again, we are an unexpected year group. Two noble pure bloods going in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin and the sorting has only just begun. I clap along with the rest of the Gryffindor’s as Sirius takes his seat opposite me. He’s brave, I can’t find it in me to face the Slytherin’s yet. I guess me and him are in this together now, at least I hope we are. Glancing down, I run my hands over my tie, which is now adorned with red and gold stripes. It’s done, I can’t change the choice I made, I’m a lion now, not a snake. Deciding not to think over the consequences of my sorting right now I fixate my attention on the rest of my year groups sorting.

Professor McGonagall rolls up her scroll as the last girl makes her way to the Ravenclaw table. James, Evans and the boy with the scar got sorted into Gryffindor whereas Snape and my cousin ended up in Slytherin. One other boy and three other girls got sorted into Gryffindor. Pettigrew, a very small boy with a button nose and watery blue eyes, McKinnon, a blonde who had run down to the table to hug a third year boy before finally sitting down, Fortescue, a brunette whose father owns the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley and MacDonald, a very small brunette who has flowers braided into her hair. Dumbledore stood up raising his hands and the hall fell back to silence. “I know that you’ll all be wanting to get to your feast so without further delay,  Wizzpop, Dung Beetles, Fizzbee!” As he finishes his last words the table is filled with plates and plates of food, a gasp of wonderment comes from Evans and MacDonald, guess we know who comes from the Muggle world then. My housemates surge on the food as if it’s going to disappear as quickly as it appeared. Roasts, freshly baked loafs, trifles, Yorkshire pudding, fries, and more covered the table, so many dishes that my mother had removed from my diet were sitting right in front of me. Scanning my eyes over the options I serve myself some of the salad before grabbing some bread and a bowl of soup. Everyone was loudly talking as they ate table manners completely optional, I’m at a loss. All my life talking during dinner was minimum at most and you only ever spoke when an adult or someone else who was your superior addressed you. Yet here you talk to whoever you like about whatever, you could yell across the table and no one bats an eye. Watching my housemates shovel food into their mouths like it’s the last time they’ll ever eat makes my appetite shrink even more. Was this a mistake? The hat must have been wrong, I can’t fit in here. There’s too many unknowns. James nudged me with his elbow,

“Open mind remember? Your life is your own to dictate, don’t back out now,” he whispers, his eyes looking at me imploringly, begging me to stay by my word and not turn my back on what I’d started. Nodding I shove my anxieties to the back of my mind and lock them away, later I’ll deal with all of it later. Digging into my food, I enter the conversation around me, the old rules don’t apply here, I’m allowed to talk to whoever I like. Marlene McKinnon, the blonde whose older brother was a third year Gryffindor, sat on my right. She was nice, if my parents let me stay I can see me and her becoming friends, she practically radiates sunlight. The main feast disappears to be replaced with desert, which is basically a sea of sugar and fat. How are we supposed to fit anymore in after the main meal? The boys pile their plates with ice cream and cake, the boy with the scar covers his plate in anything to do with chocolate, whereas MacDonald puts the entire bowl of Strawberries on her plate. I refrain from eating any of the deserts and instead talk to James and Sirius till desert finishes.

After desert and Professor Dumbledore’s speech about magic being forbidden in the hallways and the banned items list that’s outside the caretaker’s office we follow a 5 th year Prefect out of the hall. He steers our group away from the Slytherin group and up the large marble staircase. I listen to James and Sirius with one ear as I try to memorise the path to the great hall, I don’t want to get lost in the morning. No wonder there was no one overweight at Hogwarts; the endless stairs that moved around would be enough to keep anyone in shape. Finally we stop walking in front of a portrait of a fat woman in a silk pink dress. “Ooooh First-years! Welcome to Gryffindor! Password?”

“Fortuna Major,” the 5 th year says loud enough for us all to hear him. The lady smiles at us all and swings open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

We walk into the common room; the stone floors are adorned with rugs in a deep red with gold accents. Comfortable Gryffindor red couches and armchairs are scattered throughout the room, usually with a low coffee table in the middle of a cluster, or arranged so they surround one of the three fireplaces in the room. A few study tables that have hard chairs instead of the comfy ones have obviously been pushed out of the way against a wall for those few that wanted them. There are two staircases on each far corner of the room, one going down the other up. The Prefect moves to stand in the middle of the room,

“The staircases on the right lead to the girls’ dorm and the staircases on the left to the boys, you will find that your belongings have already been sent to your rooms. As you are first years your dorm room is on the lowest floor and each year you’ll move up a floor, so in your seventh year you’ll be at the top of the tower. Boys can’t go to the girls dorm, don’t try there’s a charm to stop you. The password for the week and other house notices will be posted on the bulletin board behind me, so ensure you check it so you aren’t left outside in the corridor all night. I’d like to win the house cup this year so keep your shenanigans to a minimum. If you need any help or have any concerns, ask a Prefect or another upper year. Now off to bed with you, we’ve got classes tomorrow so be down in the great hall for breakfast by 8 o’clock to get your schedule.” With that the Prefect turned away and walked over to the group of 5 th years that had walked in during his speech. Our group doesn’t make any movement to the dorms at first, still taking in the common room and processing the flood of information and what must be culture shock for some.

“So...Walk down to breakfast together tomorrow? It’ll mean that we’ll all end up lost together rather than by ourselves,” I ask James and Sirius who were still standing next to me. They both grin and nod before following the other two boys in our year down the stairs to their dorm. Following their example I turn and walk down the stairs to my dorm. Hopefully I manage to make friends with the girls in my dorm, it’ll be awful if I have to spend 7 years in a dorm with no one I like.

I enter the dorm and the previous chatter falls to an awkward silence, that’s not a promising start. I guess making friends was the plan, but really I’d rather just go to sleep. My bed sits on the far side of the dorm next to Marlene’s bed; well at least it’s someone I’m somewhat friendly with. I walk over to my bed opening my trunk, the other girls still haven’t started talking again yet, the silence is beginning to become uncomfortable. Turning around so that I’m facing them, I notice that all 4 girls are watching me out of the corner of their eyes,

“Okay, what’s up? Why am I making you all so uncomfortable that you feel the need to watch me out of the corner of your eye like I’m about to attack you? I haven’t done anything to any of you to warrant such a thing,” I raise my eyebrow expectantly; I need friends or at least allies in this house. The backlash from my parents and the Slytherin’s because I’m a Gryffindor will be hard enough with people in my house backing me, but being completely isolated will make it so much harder. I wait with baited breath as a tense few seconds pass. Fortescue decides to be the brave one and drops the pretence of unpacking and turns to face me.

“Adler, your family is well-known to look down on those they consider beneath them, and it's common knowledge that you were supposed to compete with Narcissa Black for the spot of the queen of Slytherin while you were at Hogwarts. And well with the war having just broken out, you can’t blame us for being cautious. How are we to know that this wasn’t some sort of plan where you’re used to infiltrate the ‘enemy’?” Evans and MacDonald look down shrinking in on themselves, ah so it was those two who were really concerned.

“Look for starters, call me Scarletta, it’s my name and it’ll help distance me from the connotations my last name holds. The only way you’ll be able to trust that my sorting isn’t part of a big plan is if you get to know me and approach the whole situation with an open mind. None of you have a reason to trust me; we don’t know each other, so anything I say to try convince you won’t have an impact. It’s not part of a plan, the hat placed me here, even after I told it that I’m not allowed to be anywhere but Slytherin, so if you have any problems with my sorting you’ll have to take it up with the sorting hat. I’d like to at least make an attempt at friendship with you guys, but I understand if you can’t look past my name and family ties.” I can feel the nerves building in my stomach, showing my cards like this is a risk, but I need them to trust me, and how can they trust me if I lie to them or hide things from the get go? Fortescue seems to think over my words for a while before nodding,

“Alright, Scarletta but you have to call me Alice in exchange. And don’t think that just because we become friends that you’ll get free ice cream all the time,” she says the last bit with a grin and I smile back. Turning to look at Marlene, I’m surprised that she’s already smiling at me,

“I already like you, no need to convince me I think this lot was being ridiculous about judging you by your last name anyway. You’re a Gryf now, last names don’t matter here,” she then goes right back to unpacking as if she hasn’t just said anything remotely important. Smiling I turn to look at MacDonald and Evans,

“I’ll think about it,” MacDonald mutters under her breath before turning away and drawing the curtains around her bed, well it’s better than a no. If Evans gives me a shot then it’ll be three out of four, if not two is better than nothing.

“I don’t like you. You didn’t do anything in the carriage earlier, and the fact that you continued to form a friendship with those two boys speaks more to your character than you think. So no I don’t think you and I can be friends, at least not while you keep the company of bullies like that, Sev didn’t deserve it and you did nothing to stop it.” She said with righteous anger on her face before following Mary’s example. So her and I weren’t going to be friends then, I’m not ditching James or Sirius, and they were provoked by Snape anyway. Alice looks confused between me and Evans shut curtains, sighing, I decided to solve her confusion,

“Earlier on the train her friend insulted the entirety of Gryffindor and in turn one of the boys’ parents, so he told her friend to leave. He didn’t do it politely but he could have been ruder. He was provoked so I see no fault.” Alice nods accepting the explanation,

“Goodnight Scarletta, Marlene”

“Night Alice” we both reply and with that Alice turns and gets into her bed pulling the curtains as well. 

I quickly start unpacking my trunk, if I leave it till tomorrow I’ll never get it done properly. As I start placing my books on the shelf beside my bed, Marlene finishes her unpacking and sits on her bed facing me. We begin having a quiet conversation about what her two older siblings have told her about Hogwarts while I finish up. Her older brother Isaac was in his third year and on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and her older sister Clarissa had been a Ravenclaw and graduated the year before to become a healer. I briefly mentioned my brother being a second year Slytherin but that we weren’t close before we both noticed the time was getting increasingly closer to midnight. After goodnights are exchanged we both get into bed pulling the Gryffindor red curtains around the bed, enclosing ourselves in darkness. I lie awake going over the events of the day, I feel so drained, but my body is still tense as if I need to run from something. I turned my back on my family’s morals today and then went even further to dare to be sorted into Gryffindor, but I honestly don’t regret it as much as I know I should. Tomorrow when the letter comes I’ll probably see it differently but for now, it might just be okay. With that last thought I let myself slip into unconsciousness.

Daylight attacks my closed eyelids and loud chatter and slamming of doors drags me from my sleep. What? Since when did doors slam in my house and house elves don’t make that sort of noise, even if they could they wouldn’t in my home. Opening my eyes my vision is assaulted with dark red curtains and an unfamiliar room. Red? My mother would kill me if I had Gryffindor red curtains. With that thought it all comes rushing back to me, I’m at Hogwarts! And I’m a Gryffindor. Sitting up I run my hand through my hair which had gone back to its natural wavy mess, at least I knew the charm to straighten it, mother would have a fit if I left it as is. My dorm mates rush in and out of the bathroom and rummage through what they’d left inside their trunks trying to make sure they remembered everything. Sliding out of bed I grab my uniform from my wardrobe and dart into the bathroom locking the door behind me so I can shower in peace.

I stand in front of the mirror, my hair dry and straight, my uniform was immaculate except for the one tiny problem of I couldn’t seem to tie the stupid tie. Mother had only gone over it once, which meant I had just been able to do it yesterday but Sirius had still had to adjust it. Deeming it a lost cause I step out of the bathroom, grabbing my satchel and tucking my wand into the inside pocket of my robe I leave the room, walking up to the common room. At least I was right when I stayed up later to finish unpacking and prepacking my satchel for the next day. Seeing as we get out schedules at breakfast I’m glad I got a bag with a permanent lightweight and expansion charm on it, I’d never be able to carry it otherwise. Reaching the common room I spot James and Sirius draped across two of the couches. James’s hair was messier than it had been yesterday and his uniform seemed to match his personality, it was on but his shirt was untucked, his tie loosely knotted around his neck and I could see he was wearing Gryffindor themed socks. Sirius on the other hand was wearing his uniform perfectly, and unlike James who seemed to be slowly falling asleep again noticed my entrance. Shoving James off the couch he walks over to me, chuckling at the sight of my tie. “Really Scarletta? You can’t tie a tie at all?” Without waiting for my response he quickly ties it to perfection. As he finishes up James makes his way over to us grumbling about how Sirius had interrupted his sleep and I was causing him to starve to death because I took too long to wake up. Rolling his eyes Sirius shoves James towards the portrait hole, “Come on mate, you might not starve yet,”

“But I might, all because of you two taking so looooong!” James pretends to collapse against me in despair,

“You won’t get to the food if you throw yourself against everything complaining about your hunger,” I say as I step away causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. Muttering about stupid purebloods he rushes down the stairs to catch up with me and Sirius.

We enter the Great Hall which is a lot emptier than last night, guess people are still waking up or have already received their timetable and left. I wonder how long breakfast usually lasts. I glance over at the Slytherin table as we walk towards our table. Stony blue eyes not unlike my own meet mine; I know that any chance of fixing my relationship with my brother is long gone now as he glares at me coldly. Moving my gaze away I sit down opposite both boys, it’s a risk facing the Slytherin table, but I’ll have to do it sooner or later. I start eating my breakfast talking about what our classes might be like with the boys and then Marlene once she shows up and takes a seat beside me. Halfway through breakfast James yells at their two dorm mates to come sit with our little group as well. Not long after the two other boys have joined us, the post arrives. As the rush of owls come flying down from the front of the hall a gasp of surprise goes up, probably from all the first-year muggle raised kids. A group of owls heads for our group and I notice my family owl among them and beside it a menacing looking owl holding a bright red envelope. Well at least it’s not for me. The owls drop off their mail before flying away. Sirius stares down at the Howler that has been dropped beside his plate with discontempt. It was smoking at the sides and I could tell if he didn’t open it soon it would just open by its own accord. “Sorry about this guys,” he says as he flicks open the seal. Walburga Black’s furious voice fills the hall,

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME BLACK! HOW DARE YOU THINK TO BETRAY US LIKE THIS! HAVE YOU NO BRAIN!? YOU WILL BE RESORTED INTO SLYTHERIN WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU UNGRATEFUL SPAWN! LEARN TO BEHAVE SIRIUS! DON’T DISAPPOINT ME OR YOUR FATHER AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE A SON WHO IS A BLOOD-TRAITOR!” The Howler proceeds to burst into flames, the ashes falling between Remus and Sirius’s plates, the hall is suspended in silence, everyone staring at our group, in particular Sirius.

“Your mother sounds like a lovely woman mate,” James says and as the silence is broken the rest of the hall goes back to their conversations, ignoring us again. Sirius gives James a half smile,

“Yeah she is, she enjoys yelling if you haven't gathered. At least she didn’t completely ruin my breakfast,” he glances pointedly at the ashes that could have landed on his plate. A sharp nip at my ear reminds me about my own owl, which unlike the others has actually landed, carefully I remove the letter from her claws and grab a piece of bacon off James’s plate and feed it to her before she flies off.

“Scarletta…I think you broke James…” Marlene trails off, looking up I see James staring at the space my owl has just vacated with his mouth wide open and a look of shock frozen on his face.

“James shut your mouth you’ll catch flies,”

“B-but you...you just...You took my bacon. What the...You took my bacon.” Raising my eyebrow I look at him amused, really? That’s what it was,

“Yes James, I took your bacon but look Sirius and Peter are putting even more on your plate, see you’ll live to see another meal.” James looks down at his plate and his look of shock is replaced by glee.

“Oh Godric my saviours!” He throws his arms around first Peter and then Sirius he continues his dramatics, “You’ve saved me! You valiant men protecting me from the evil witch who stole my life source!” He then starts eating his now huge pile of bacon off his plate. Rolling my eyes at his antics I fixate my attention back on my letter. Running my finger across my family seal, I look up meeting my brother’s eyes again, this time he’s grinning. A cold shiver runs down my spine, his smile is cold and his eyes have an undercurrent of glee in them, this can’t be good for me. I tear my eyes away from him and look back at the letter in my hands; I might as well open it now instead of just prolonging the inevitable. Grasping whatever Gryffindor courage I have I break the seal and begin reading the letter;

_ ‘Dear Scarletta _

_ I hoped to Salazar that your brother was mistaken when he wrote to me of the news of your sorting, but I had to realize that he couldn’t be when no letter from you arrived. You have betrayed us, your own blood. I spent all evening wondering how we have failed you to the point that you would commit an act of treason against us. All I have ever done is love you Scarletta yet you fail to give me the results I ask for. We discussed disowning you, but your father decided that you had created a big enough scandal without adding that to the mix. I am making arrangements to continue and even increase your lessons. I realize now I was too lenient on you my dear. Have no fear; we shall help you find the right path again. I regret not sending you to Beauxbatons but I thought having your brother and cousin close by would help keep you in line, and help you settle in. This will be fixed Scarletta. If your father and I have to pool all our resources to help you we will, this situation will be remedied. Don’t disappoint your father or me again. Don’t disgrace the name of Adler any more Scarletta. I shall see you at Christmas; your brother will be keeping me informed of any further transgressions you make. Don’t forget who you really are. _

_ Your mother _

_ Lady Christine Sofia Adler’ _

Fixed? Am I broken? I don’t think I am, but I can’t seem to obey my parents’ rules these days so maybe I am. Now I know why my brother was grinning, he’ll be reporting to our parents’ about the company I keep and my grades. I look at the group around me that was involved in a loud conversation. I promised James and Sirius that I’d use Hogwarts as a chance to decide for myself, and I told the girls that I wasn’t my family name. These people, who are becoming my friends, are trusting me not to break my word. I’ll be with them for 9 months of the year for 7 years, breaking that trust could be disastrous. The hat said that I will hold fast to my beliefs once I work them out, not once I followed my family. Shoving the nerves that were slowly knotting themselves into panic to the back of my mind, I take a deep breath. I don’t need to be fixed. The hat put me in Gryffindor, I belong here. I’ve just got to appease my parents and stick to my word to the other Gryffindors, it can’t be that hard, can it? With that last thought I re-join the conversation sliding the letter to the bottom of my bag.


	2. 5th Year begins

**_~2nd of September 1975~ Gryffindor tower, 5th year girls dorm~ Scarletta Adler POV~_ **

The familiar dark red décor of Gryffindor tower fills my vision. This was more of a home to me than my family manor now. You couldn’t blame me though; unlike my home, despite the tensions in my dorm room, the atmosphere was actually welcoming and friendly. It was my fifth year at Hogwarts and I now slept in this tower more often than in my home. That wasn’t the only thing that had changed since I was sorted in Gryffindor. I had a family, one outside of my blood. My four boys and Marlene, were more my family than my blood was to me. I know my mother loves me, in her own way, but she loves the pureblood princess she wants me to be more. She would rather break me than let me be. It was the first day of classes since the summer, and it was OWL year. I’m expected to get 9 O’s, which is ridiculous, it’s an Outstanding for a reason. 

Seeing the curtains around my poster bed begin to lighten I sit up, opening them and seeing the sun beginning to stream into the room. Guess that means it’s time to get a move on then. Slipping a dressing gown on I grab my stuff for the day and my towel. Being awake before all the other girls had a plus, I didn’t have to fight them for the bathroom. One bathroom per dorm should cause heaps of trouble, but we all wake at varying times and enough of us prefer to shower at night, so we never had the mad rush that I know the boys do. Granted that might just be due to Sirius’s need to use all the hot water and only Remus liking the cold showers that follow.

Stepping out of the shower into the now steam filled bathroom; I grab my wand, clearing the steam and checking the time. 6:45, Marlene and McDonald will be waking up around now. McDonald to meditate or something, and Marls will want the shower. Eh, she can wait 15 minutes. I stand in front of the wall-length mirror that we charmed in, staring blankly, as my eyes scrutinize my appearance. I have dropped all my glamour’s, some for the first time since the end of fourth year. Grabbing my wand I begin the usual routine, my wavy hair charmed to be straight, as mother says my natural mix of waves and curls is undignified, I actually like my natural hair, but that’s never mattered. I guess it’s just one rule of hers I still actually follow. The slight dark under eye circles are glamoured away along with the small cut across my cheekbone, which was a parting present from my father’s head of house ring. While I’m doing my final checks, making sure I didn’t miss anything, someone starts hammering on the door, “Scar! Hurry your ass up! I need to get ready too!” Marlene yells at me. Wiping away the pureblood mask from my features, I walk over opening the door.

“All yours Marls. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” I grin at her and she rolls her eyes shoving me out of the bathroom.

“Don’t wait for me, I know you and your boys will have some mischief planned,” My grin becomes wider at her words. It was the start of the term of course we did. Evans seeing my grin glares at me in distaste.

“I don’t see why you lot have to be so immature. Your pranks aren’t clever or funny, they just ridicule others,” She snaps at me. It’s a shame we’ve never gotten on, it’s not like I have ever actually done anything personally to her. Rolling my eyes at Evans I grab my bag,

“Evans, you just don’t have a sense of humour then. See ya Alice!” I call as I leave the room heading down to the common room.

The common room was completely empty, I guess I was early and we all need to go to the Great Hall to get our timetables today anyway. Shrugging I walk up the boy's staircase, looking for the fifth year dorm. It wasn’t a hard find; Peter had already begun the decoration of the door that he was tasked with every year. So far it only had their names but by the end of the year, it would be completely covered. Placing one hand over my eyes, just in case, I open the door. True I could avoid the covering of my eyes if I just knocked, but I don’t trust them not to scar me for life as a joke. “Scar!” I hear James yell as he bounds over to me wrapping me in a hug, “My love, how nice to see you this fine morning.”

“Oi! James, I thought I was your love!” Came Sirius’s voice as he wrapped his arms possessively around James. Laughing I walked over to Peter giving him a hug,

“Guess I’ll just have Remus and Peter as my lovers,” I wiggle my eyebrows up and down suggestively at James and Sirius who gasp in mock shock.

“This is an outrage! Sirius, why is she allowed two lovers when we only have each other?”

“I dunno James, maybe it’s because I’m sexier than you two,” I retort, smothering my laughter at their outraged expressions. Watching them launch into an argument about who’s sexier between them I walk over to Sirius’s bed. Rifling through the bedside table I pull out his pack of cigarettes and crack open the window beside his bed. I lean back, waiting for all four boys to finally be ready to go down to the hall.

Feeling the bed dip down beside me I look up, “Oh hey Rem, how was your night,” he smiles at me, grabbing his own from Sirius’s pack. Thankfully he hadn’t realized we were smoking his fags yet, he was too preoccupied with his hair for the moment. Him being Sirius was the only explanation for the fuss he’ll make, all five of us traded our cigarettes around the group regularly.

“It was good, I’m glad to be back. Granted Peter lost his lucky pack of cards last night, hence the mess,” he chuckles under his breath, “What about you?”

“I’m always glad to be back, not even Evans or McDonald could change that.” Remus shakes his head at me,

“I don’t see why you three don’t get on. You and Lily at least would make great friends. I don’t know Mary enough to make a call on that.”

“It’s just a personality clash I guess, and sort of a force of habit.” Peter walks over and sits on the end of the bed, pen already twirling in his fingertips. I place one of my legs in front of him. “Here’s your first canvas of the day. Make it pretty.” He grins at me and starts doodling a cluster of stars and planets on my ankle. The three of us just relax on Sirius’s bed talking and smoking while waiting for James and Sirius to finally be ready to go down.

Finally, the two are done. I stand up admiring Peter’s handiwork and toss the cigarette stub into the ashtray. Laughing at Sirius’s offended face when he worked out it was his fags we’d been smoking, I push him out the door, “You love us anyway, and take ours all the time,” I laugh even harder at his pout. The five of us make our way down to the great hall bumping into Marls on the way.

“You lot need to cast your refreshment charms before McGonagall takes points for smoking, again,” she rolls her eyes at the again bit, because points were lost all the time for that, just not as often as our group getting into trouble in class. Remus quickly casts the charm over all of us as we walk into the great hall.

“You sitting with us today Marls, or with the other girls?” Asks James as he throws his arm around the two of us. “You going to leave the lovely company of Scar and us fine lads?” He wiggles his eyebrows up and down suggestively at her. Sirius comes up to the other side and throws his arm on top of James’s,

“Or are you going to Merlin forbid, steal our lovely Scar from us?” We both laugh at the two boys,

“I’m joining you five today, just don’t drag me into your trouble with you,” she says as we all sit down on the benches. Marlene, James and I on one side, and Sirius, Peter and Remus on the other. The boys immediately make a dive for their favourites, Remus grabbing his chocolate chip pancakes and coffee, James his Bacon, Peter his hot chocolate and Sirius his waffles. They never waste any time when it comes to food, never have and I doubt they ever will. I pour myself a cup of tea and grab a book from my bag to read while I wait for the prank to begin.

As the stream of post owls soar through the great hall, delivering all the personal mail to students in various houses, the prank began. Peter, James, Sirius and I had laid the prank out last night while Remus was on Prefect duties, giving him the perfect alibi and ability to cover for us. Not that there would be any doubt it was anyone else we were notorious now for our pranks. The bench that funnily enough Snivellus, my brother, the Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix, Malfoy, and Mulciber were sitting on collapsed to the ground, taking them all with them. All the food which had been in front of that lot started to slowly slide off the table onto the snakes stuck on the ground. Besides from the special little extra we’d made happen for that lot, everyone’s hair in the hall began to change, well everyone that had been drinking pumpkin juice that is. The unsuspecting Hufflepuff’s now had chirping pink hair, Ravenclaw’s had growling blue hair, Gryffindor’s had purple hair that howled like a wolf periodically, and the Slytherin’s had hissing green hair. I have to admit it was one of our best, especially as James, and Peter now have purple hair, the blame couldn’t really be pinned on all five of us, why would we knowingly allow ourselves to be pranked. Knowing Minnie was going to be coming over and grilling us at any moment, we tried to contain our muffled laughter. “What do you five have to say for yourselves?” I hear Minnie say from behind me, right on time too. Remus plasters his ‘trustworthy face of innocence’ on before replying,

“It wasn’t us Professor, we had no time to plan or carry out a prank of this magnitude last night, and this morning we were busy fighting each other for the shower.” Minnie huffs in exasperation,

“And pray tell what your alibi is Miss Adler,” turning in my bench to face her, my face mirroring Remus’s look of innocence.

“I was catching up with my friends, as I haven’t seen any of them over the summer and then I spent the rest of the night reading,” Minnie looks at all of us, her lips pursed tight,

“And can Miss McKinnon verify this?” Marlene is quick to nod, despite it being a load of crap.

“I’m sure. Here are your timetables, try to stay out of trouble for once this year,” giving us one last look of disapproval she walks off. James hands the rest of us our timetables, and none of us talks as we check over the horror of classes that await us. Our group's silence is broken by Marlene's groan as she dramatically throws herself against my side.

“Potions! Why did it have to be potions!?”

“It’ll be fine Marls we’ve only got it first once a week, just be glad it’s on Tuesday not Monday,” she just groaned against my shoulder again. “Go see if McDonald or Alice will sit with you and help you get through in one piece. You know I’m no use, and Peter already got dibs on Remus,” she looked up from my shoulder at me,

“You won’t mind? Who’ll you partner with?”

“Marls you know she won’t be any help in getting you through potions in one piece, you might remain sane, but you also might lose a limb or two.” Sirius helpfully interjected.

“I’m not that bad!” I pouted and glared at him at the same time, but being used to it Sirius just grinned back at me.

“Yeah you are sweetheart,”

Marlene stood up, “I’ll try to partner with Mary, that way you’ll still have Alice,” she gave me a quick hug before heading towards the other end of the table where the other girls were seated. No doubt Evans wanted to be as far as possible from our ‘bad influence’. I turn back to the boys,

“Any of our free spells match up, or does Mr smarty-pants have class when the rest of us peasants don’t?” I ask raising an eyebrow at Remus, he smiled at me shaking his head,

“Actually this year Muggle Studies is at the same time as Runes, and Arithmancy is the same time as Div. So none of ours completely match up. Sirius, Peter, Scar and I get a spell during creatures, and James gets a spell while we’re in Runes and Muggle studies.” I sigh dramatically, falling back against James, who thank fuck had the foresight to catch me before I fell to the ground.

“Right let’s get to Potions before Scar actually manages to fall off the bench, we don’t need a repeat of third year,” James says laughing as he pulls me to my feet taking in my disgruntled expression.

“It was an accident! And one time! How was I supposed to know I’d take Remus’s chocolate down with me!” The boys all laugh at me as I continue to mutter under my breath following them out the hall.

The five of us all leant against one wall outside our potions class, James and Sirius discussing a muggle band they’d been listening to, and Remus, Peter and I discussing Peter’s not strictly legal mural he’d painted over summer. To be honest I was confused about how we managed to be early to class for once. Usually, we were just on time or late. The only others waiting were two Slytherins, a guy and a girl, but I had no idea who they were. It was probably a good thing that we didn’t know who they were, otherwise it’d be likely we’d be mid-duel or argument by now. As if that thought had summoned them, Evans and Snape walked around the corner. Our conversations dwindled and all five of us straightened up as we each noticed the new addition to the waiting party. “Oh great,” Snape’s drawling voice broke the silence, “The piss-poor excuse for human beings are here already. Why is it again that you haven’t been expelled yet?” So Snape was looking for a fight, he wasn’t going to get one unless he crossed a line. “Or do you just utilize her special talents on her knees to get yourselves out of trouble. She must be good if it can get all five of you out of trouble.” Snape smirks, watching Sirius and James’s grips on their wands tighten and Remus’s step towards me, nearly shielding me from view. So he’s playing the whore card, again.

“Back off Snivellus,” Sirius practically growls. James, however, doesn’t bother giving him a chance and sends a Scourgify at Snape’s mouth. Snape immediately doubles over and begins coughing as his mouth is filled with bubbles.

“Wash your mouth out Snivellus, it’s impolite to speak of a lady like that,” James says coldly, none of us moving from our alert poses, Snape is sure to retaliate. Snape stops coughing once Evans helps him out all while looking at us accusingly. Really girl! He started it! Just as Snape is about to retaliate, Slughorn rounds the corner talking to some of the other Slytherin’s in our class. Noticing all of us waiting but oblivious to the tension he laughs to himself.

“Oh I am sorry, I’ve kept you lot waiting! Come in! Come in! I was just talking to Mr Fawley about his father’s recent work in the ministry..” I tune him out as he walks into the classroom, getting things ready for the lesson still going on about whatever it is my Uncle has done recently. We all follow behind him into the classroom, Alice walking up to me and directing me to a bench on the right side of the room.

“Did Marls get McDonald then?”

“Yeah, figured we shouldn’t test your mutual dislike for each other in such a volatile environment.” She laughs, “Besides we haven’t had time to catch up properly and I didn’t see you all summer,” she looks pointedly at me as if it was my fault. I hardly saw anyone worthwhile this summer and last night I was busy setting up the prank. Sitting down and setting up our station I smile at her and begin talking about the party the Flints had thrown that Sirius and I pranked.

Eventually, Slughorn got his shit together and called the class to order. He began by droning on about how it was our OWL year and we needed to focus to get through our exams. Well, as if that shit wasn’t obvious, listening with only half an ear I begin reading my potions book on my desk. Really anything to get through Sluggy’s boring speech.

I’m jolted out of the daydream I’d drifted off into by a sharp jab to my ribs. “Bitch,” I mutter glaring at Alice’s offending elbow. I had just about convinced myself I wasn’t in potions but instead back in bed. She just smiles innocently at me,

“Thought you’d like to know the potion we’re supposed to make, but go ahead try to guess if you don’t want my help,”

“Aliceee,” I whine, pouting at her. It’s not my fault it’s easy to zone out in this class. She rolls her eyes but replies,

“Draught of peace, and its individual work. He’s checking where our skill level is.” Swearing under my breath I get started on the wretched potion. Hopefully I can concentrate enough to actually make this crap.

Part way through the potion making process mine begins to emit green sparks. Fuck me, it’s not supposed to do that. I look over at Alice’s potion, which is going perfectly, well great. I scan through the book on how to fix it, but my tired brain doesn’t understand any of the squiggly lines which are words. Rubbing a hand over my eyes I just leave the potion to simmer. It’s the first day of classes, and at this rate Remus is going to end up converting me to his coffee religion. I just sit staring into space, pretending to be working on my potion whenever Sluggy is looking, counting down the minutes for this class to be over.

The rest of potions passed in a blur, the house rivalries not raring their head to entertain me. I contemplated starting something, but with Alice next to me, I don’t want to piss her off by dragging her into it. As the class draws to a close Slughorn walks around the room accessing everyone’s potions and giving out points where due. As he reaches our station I engage myself again. “Well done Miss Fortescue, 5 points for Gryffindor.” He smiles at Alice, who murmurs her thanks. Slughorn’s smile falls as he looks at my fuck up of a potion, “Miss Adler, you seem to have struggled. Please stay after class so I can arrange a way to fix this.” He then swiftly vanishes my potion and walks off. Groaning, I let my head fall forward to hit the desk. Hopefully this won’t take too long. Packing up my stuff I make my way over to Slughorn’s desk at the front of the room, signalling to the boys that I’ll catch up with them later. Once everyone has cleared out of the room, Sluggy makes his way over to me sitting down on the other side of his desk. “Now Miss Adler, I’m sure you’re aware how your practical mark has been falling over the years. I’m also sure you’re aware that you need at least an Exceeds Expectations to get into my class next year. As your theoretical work is near perfect I have arranged for tutoring sessions for you to get your practical up to the same standard.” He looks at me expectantly, but my brain doesn’t register anything he said apart from the near in front of the perfect. What does he mean near? I can hear my mother’s voice in my head telling me how near isn’t good enough. I can’t afford to be near perfect. It’s perfect or not at all. When I don’t respond, Slughorn continues talking, taking my silence as acceptance of his plan. “So I will talk to Miss Evans or Mr Snape to tutor you on Wednesday evenings,” at that my head snaps up looking him in the eye.

“No. Not Snape or Evans. Fuck that. I’ll get a tutor as you want, but not either of those two.” Merlin, it’d be a horrible idea for me to be tutored by either of them. Slughorn glares at me,

“20 points from Gryffindor for your language! Be here at five pm tomorrow for your tutoring session. If you won’t accept tutoring from Miss Evans and Mr Snape then I’ll get your brother to tutor you while I find a replacement. Hopefully he can teach you how to correctly address your Professors in the process.” Seeing the resolve in his eyes I growl under my breath turning around and storming out the classroom. Muttering angrily under my breath I start making my way towards the Divination tower, not noticing Sirius who’d been waiting for me. Slughorn has got to be shitting me. I can’t have my brother tutor me, I would rather make out with Snape, ugh I internally vomit at that thought.

“Scar? What did Sluggy say?” Sirius’s voice brings me out of my internal ranting and I jump slightly. Bloody hell sneak up on a girl much.

“He’s assigned me a tutor. It was going to be Snape or Evans, but I protested, so instead, I get the lovely company of my dearest brother,” my words drip with disdain as I spit the words out. Any panic I feel is masked completely by anger. My brother knowing I need a tutor is bad enough, him actually being my tutor is worse. As long as he doesn’t drag Rabastan to help him I’ll be fine. I look up at Sirius smiling softly as I notice his clenched jaw. “Sirius, I’ll be okay. I’ve got you guys to make sure of it,” I say softly placing my hand on his cheek turning his head to look at me. His eyes rake over my face, searching for any sign of me lying. Whatever he sees causes the tension to leave him, his muscles relaxing.

“Your right, he won’t try a thing, or we’ll all be on his ass.” He swings his arm over my shoulders pulling me against his side. “You really wanna go to Div Scar? We’re already late, and I doubt Madam C will notice,” I grin up at him,

“Lead the way away from Div then Sirius,” He laughs, steering us in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

About an hour and a half later when Peter and James walk into their dorm room looking for us, we were mid-war. I scream as Sirius gets me over the head with the pillow and launch myself at him causing me and him to fall off his bed still trying to hit each other with pillows. Feathers litter the ground and none of the guy's pillows are on their bed anymore. Neither of us makes any indication that we know the other two are in the room as we bash each other with pillows with a single-mindedness that only comes from a refusal to be made the loser. When I manage to smash Sirius in the face hard enough to distract him I launch myself over to James and Peter who haven't moved from the doorway. Quickly I duck behind James who is smiling at us in fond amusement. 

“Protect me James!” I squeal when I notice Sirius walking towards us almost lazily. He raises his eyebrows at James, daring him to even think about helping me. I clutch onto James’s arm almost desperately, silently begging him to not leave me. James just laughs and steps out of Sirius’s way, dragging Peter out of my reach when I move to grab him as my new human shield. “Traitor,” I mutter under my breath as I smile sweetly at Sirius as I back away slowly.

“What you going to do now, Scar?” Sirius asks me as he stalks towards me, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“uhh-“ before I can reply he grabs me around my waist taking me to the floor and begins tickling me relentlessly. I shriek and squirm trying to get out of his grasp as uncontrollable laughter takes over my body. “S-s-stop!” I manage to gasp out. Sirius doesn’t even pause. By the time my laughter has been reduced to gasps, he finally pauses in his attack.

“What do you say?” He grins at me not releasing me from his hold. When I don’t reply and only narrow my eyes again his hand moves slowly towards my sides to tickle me again. Fuck.

“Sirius Black is the best guy ever! And I will forever love and be jealous of him and his beautiful hair!” I yell out quickly so he doesn’t go back to attacking me again. He grins triumphantly,

“Now was that really so hard?” Giving him a blank look I shove him off me and sit up.

“So how was Divination? Learn anything fun?”

“Oh loads, Jamsie here is going to go through some deep sad emotional stuff soon,” Peter grins while James just rolls his eyes. “Lunch was pretty great too, neither of you two were there,” wait a second, lunch, did we miss that? Whoops. At Peters words Sirius screeches,

“We missed lunch!”

“Remus went down to the kitchens, we’re meeting him on the way to Trangsfig, so hurry up, or you’ll miss him and your food.” At James’s words Sirius picks me up from the floor, throwing me over his shoulder and heading out the dorm door,

“James! Get my stuff!” I scream as I’m carried down the stairs.

By the time Sirius, with me still over his shoulder, gets down to the first floor, Peter and James have caught up with us, Peter with Sirius’s bag, and James with mine. As we round the corner to go down the Marble Staircase we see Remus leaning against the bannister of the stairs.

“Finally! Took you lot forever,”

“Don’t blame us, blame those two, they're the ones we had to go get anyway,” says Peter as he slides down the bannister, landing without a stumble. Sirius seeing the food in Remus’s hands hurriedly drops me, leaving James to support my stumble as he careers down the staircase. 

“Well glad to know where I stand on the priorities list,” I mutter as I slide my shoes on. James and I then make our way down the stairs to the other boys. Remus passes me an apple and a sandwich and the five of us make our way down the corridor to our Transfig class, Sirius and I updating the others on my impending doom. 

When we reach our class, we’re only 10 minutes late, which is a pretty good time considering we came from the tower, and Transfig is on the bottom floor. Not pausing in our conversation we walk into the room, meeting the disapproving eye of McGonagall, whoops. 

“Ah Mr Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew and Miss Adler, how kind of you four to join us. Detentions tonight for tardiness and 5 points from Gryffindor for each of you for disrupting the lesson. Now please take your seats and get your books out and shut up.” She then turns back to the Hufflepuffs in the front row. I walk over to Marlene, hugging her and dropping down into the empty seat beside her, 

“You love me really Marls,” she narrows her eyes at me, “Yeah, I know. But in my defence I’m here now” she sighs and I know I’m forgiven for the partial ditching.

“I would’ve murdered you if you had left me alone for the second class in a row.” 

“Except you wouldn’t be able to land a single hit on me if I didn’t want you to,” I grin at her and she laughs. “Now what are we supposed to be doing?” feeling a presence behind me I slowly turn to find Minnie staring at me disappointedly, 

“If you had bothered to show up to my lesson in time Miss Adler then you would know that we are practising vanishing spells on the snails on your desk in front of you. Now get to work, don’t talk in my time” Pulling my wand out of my skirt waistband I get to work on attempting to vanish the snail. In typical Minnie style, we’re starting with the hardest Transfig on the OWLS. 

By the end of the two hours, only Mr Transfiguration genius James had managed to successfully vanish the entirety of his snail, winning us some house points. The rest of the boys had varying levels of success. For the hardest Transfiguration on the OWLS, this wasn’t that bad, I had managed to vanish two-thirds of my snail and Minnie looked pleased so I suppose the rest of this year should be a breeze. We all stream out the room as soon as the chimes go off signalling the end of the lesson, Minnie calling out requests for us to practise tonight as we all hurry out the room. Although we rush out the room, as soon as we’re out the door we drop back down to a leisurely pace. We all might have been angsty to get out of Transfig but James and Marls aren’t in a rush to get to Creatures either. 

“So wonderful wonderful Marlene, who gets custody tonight?” Asks Sirius

“Me of course, you got her last night and throughout lunch,” she replies as I look at the two of them indignantly,

“I’m not your child, or a toy. And if I was you would be a horrible father,” Sirius feigns hurt dramatically clutching his chest,

“Your words wound me Scar,”

“I’d rather have Remus as a father, I might actually end up surviving to see my next birthday that way,” Remus pulls me against his side in a one-armed hug,

“So do I get custody of Scar tonight then?” quickly I pull myself out of his hug going to drape my arm across Marlene’s shoulders,

“Nope, I’m Marls tonight, can’t stand the sight of your lots faces anymore,” I grin as the four of them take on mock offended expressions.

“If that’s how it is, I wish you fair maidens farewell,” Sirius says as he drags Peter and Remus away with him. Marls and I burst out laughing at James’s offended face from being referred to as a fair maiden. 

“Need us to adjust your uniform for you James so you look the part?” Marls manages to get out between giggles. James just glares at the two of us walking faster so he’s in front of us. 

I throw myself down onto the couch that Sirius had already taken up half of; my feet still tired from the detention I’d served before dinner. Sadly Minnie had the intelligent idea of splitting the five of us all up for detention, so time passed 1000 times slower than usual. “What are we doing then?” I ask despite being able to see Remus stuck in a book, Peter currently beating James at chess and Sirius watching the game, attempting to help James. When none of the boys respond I shove Sirius hard, causing him to go sprawling onto the floor. I clap a hand over my mouth, to muffle my laughter at his dumbfounded expression. 

“The fuck?” he mutters as he stares dumbly at the ceiling before pulling himself back onto his feet, to stand in front of me. “Why Scar did I end up on the floor?”

“You didn’t answer my question, so I had to get your attention somehow, and I didn’t feel like taking my shirt off to do it,” I grin at him and swing my legs up onto the couch in his now vacated spot. Sirius’s eyes narrow as they track my legs movement,

“My spot bitch, shove off you get the floor,” I vehemently shake my head, grinning broadly at him.

“Guess I’m taking drastic measures then,” he says, proceeding to drop himself onto my lap, slowly crushing the life out of me. 

“Siriussss. Mooove! You’re crushing me.” I whine, failing miserably to push him off me. He ignores me, instead leaning back, crushing my whole body into the arm of the couch. “Get off!”

“Do you hear anything lads?” I can hear the grin in his voice as all three of the other boys assure him that they can’t hear a thing, traitors. I let out a groan of frustration,

“Siriuss, move your fat ass off me, I’m dying here.” Sirius stands up looking at me with mock rage,

“You just called me fat! I can’t believe you called me fat. You really need to get your eyes checked if you think that the sexiness that is me is fat. I’m all muscle sweetheart, not fat,” he gestures to his body as he speaks. There’s no lie in his words, you’d have to be blind to not notice his physique. Actually, you’d probably know even if you were blind. Being Beater for the Quidditch team had done him wonders that coupled with the aristocratic looks from being a Black made him undeniably attractive. You could look past his physique if it weren’t for the casual elegance he held himself with and his deep grey eyes which always spoke his emotions, even with the pureblood prince mask. Yes, Sirius Black is a very attractive male, but I would never tell him that. His ego was large enough as it is. Instead of agreeing I roll my eyes, moving my legs back to the floor freeing his spot up again.

“I’ll believe that when I see it darling,” sarcasm dripping from my words. Sirius grins dropping back down onto the couch,

“Harsh Scar. Besides, I know that you know I’m sexy,” ignoring his words I swing my legs up so they lie across his lap, prompting Sirius to drape his arm over them, absentmindedly tracing patterns along my legs. Reaching down to my bag I grab my potions textbook, Slughorn’s words from earlier still echoing in my mind, near perfect. I really shouldn’t be surprised, I never could be enough. Leaning my back into the couch I begin rereading the book, Sirius going back to helping James against Peter.

Two more chess games later, Remus having emerged from his book to play against Peter, I’m about to start going through the potions textbook again, for the second time tonight. As I’m re-reading about the Draught of Peace the book is ripped out of my hands. “Are you really reading the whole book again?” James' eyes hold concern despite the playful look he sports on his face. 

“Yess..” I respond my fingers beginning to twitch as I know he won’t be giving me the book back anytime soon. I need to commit the whole thing to memory though; I can’t get by with only near perfect theoretical work. 

“Well that’s just sad Scar, knowing you, this will be your third time reading this stupid thing.” It’s the fourth time, but James doesn’t need to know that, “Besides you can beat the four of us at potions theory any day, and if you could concentrate long enough, you’d beat us with the practical’s too.” 

“Okay, I’ll stop for today; do I get my book back?” I can feel Sirius’s eyes on the side of my face and know he’ll take James’s side in this, giving in is just easier and I’ll write my notes out on Potions later before I try sleeping. James doesn’t hand me back the book and instead puts it in my bag instead. James then picks me up from the couch with no warning, causing me to let out a squeal of surprise and burrowing my face into his neck. “James! Put me down!” He laughs and ignores my words instead spinning both of us around, making me hold on tighter. 

“Can’t let you down Scar if you don’t let go.” I loosen my grip and James drops me onto Sirius’s lap, quickly sitting himself back down in my now vacated spot. Positioning myself so that I’m sitting sideways across Sirius’s lap, my legs going onto James’s, I raise an expectant eyebrow at the latter. 

“You can’t ever just ask can you?” 

“Siri was feeling lonely, I wanted a seat, tada. I solved both problems.” Sirius laughs, putting his arm around my waist, so I’m securely on his lap. 

“Do I get a book?” 

“Nope, you can’t be trusted Sweetheart. You’ll just obsess over some other subject.” Sirius’s tone is joking but there’s a seriousness in his eyes that shows me that this is the two of them intervening on what they consider obsessive. 

“You can have a cat though,” says James as he hands me Delia, my small black kitten. I grin at him, placing her on my lap rubbing my hands behind her ear just as she likes. 

“I guess you can be forgiven then,” 

“Is our delightful company not enough for you?” 

“Nope, I’m needy, I gotta have cats and boys to keep me entertained,” I grin at Sirius who just shakes his head fondly at me,

“Who could deny you when you grin like that?” I laugh at his words relaxing into him, letting the boys win in their intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know!


	3. A Harsh Reminder

**_~3rd of September 1975~ Hogwarts Entrance Hall~ Scarletta Adler POV~_ **

“Glisseo” Remus murmurs as he performs the charm on the grand marble staircase. We’re hidden throughout the Entrance Hall, all 5 of us being too big now to all fit under James’s invisibility cloak. Remus places one foot on the bottom stair to check if his charm has worked. It was old magic, used in the medieval ages but easy to locate in the library. As expected the steps merged together and where once a marble staircase stood, was now a long smooth marble slide. I grin, part one worked, James and Sirius quickly get to work transfiguring the entire floor of the Entrance Hall into a muggle trampoline, the trick was not making the floor change appearance just ensure it gains the qualities of bounciness. Seeing them both tuck away their wands signalling the completion of altering the floor I bob up and down on my heels feeling the extra spring the floor now gave me. It worked, I mean of course it worked but no teacher had interrupted nor any students, we’d pulled it off without a hitch. 

Peter and I leave our look out points and attempt to walk over to the guys. The floor now added such an extra bounce to each step that walking was near impossible and you looked ridiculous while you tried. Fuck it, Pete could attempt to walk but I had no intention to fall on my face ass in the air. Springing off my feet I rotate my body forwards, my hands contacting with the floor while my legs flipped over, without even pausing after landing the front handspring I threw myself into another handspring landing in front of the other guys. 

“Well the floor works perfectly,” I say grinning, feeling the rush of adrenaline buzzing through my body. Pete finally reached us having stumbled ungracefully and with obvious trouble. He rolls his eyes at me as I cockily waggle my eyebrows at him,

“I say that Scar has an unfair advantage on the rest of us mere humans,” he mock glares at me while he makes his announcement. I laugh, still lightly bouncing up and down on my heels. This is probably one of my favorite pranks that we’d done and simply because it was double the usual entertainment. Sirius shakes his head at me still bouncing, 

“Go on, have your fun, we’ve gotta move soon though before everyone comes in from lunch,” I grin at him flipping away from the boys. Using the effects of the boys transfiguration to my advantage I flip and tumble for a solid 5 minutes. I land my last back handspring next to the boys and sway slightly leaning into James, feeling the dizziness catching up to me. Well shit, I’m soooo smart. Adrenaline surges throughout my entire body intertwining with the endorphins my brain released, why haven’t we done this before now.

“Messrs and Madame we need to depart the scene of the crime and get our stuff for Defense, also everyone is going to be exiting those big doors having finished stuffing their faces and find us red handed. So let's goooooooo!” I roll my eyes at James. He's always so dramatic about these things, what it’d only be a few detentions not like my number of detentions isn't going to rise throughout the year. Remus shoves James as we all sort of do a sort of jumping run towards one of the secret passageways that’ll take us to the corridor that the fat lady portrait is in. Shoving each other and messing up each other's hair, we finally make it to the common room. The boys run up to their dorm and I quickly dart up the other set of stairs cursing loudly at the mess my stuff is already in, not even here for 3 whole days and my stuff is a disorganized mess across my bed. Finally finding my defense stuff, and grabbing my potions book as that's straight after Defense, I run back down to the common room, the boys are standing there waiting sharing out one of the many bars of chocolate that Remus keeps on his person at all times and one of Peter’s Bertie Bots packets. I grab Sirius’s piece of chocolate from his hand inches before it went in his mouth and take off towards the defense class laughing as he goes to chase after me before tripping over Peters outstretched foot giving me a useful head start.

I run into the defense and crash into my seat still laughing as I finish off the remainder of Sirius’s chocolate. He comes in just as I pop the last bit in my mouth and a huge pout appears on his face as he takes the seat next to me, “Come on! Scar! You owe me chocolate AND for making me run!” He glares at me as I laugh,

“But Siri darling I was doing you and your fat arse a favor, you do want your boom to leave the ground don’t you?” I grin as his mouth drops open, I hear the other boys come in laughing at Sirius’s aghast expression. 

“That’s it Scar, I will get revenge just you wait and see,” He huffs and stands up going to sit next to James, A chuckling Remus takes his now vacant seat, Peter dropping into the other seat at James’s table leaving the one at me and Rem’s desk for Marls. I grin at Remus, 

“Do you by any chance have any more chocolate?” I widen my eyes and put on my best innocent expression and jut my lower lip out slightly, “Pleeeeease Remmy,” he shakes his head at my antics but angles his body more towards me so our fronts and hands are fully hidden from the prying eyes of the three boys behind us. 

“Maybe I do, but you owe me chocolate cake from the kitchens tonight, alright?” I nod hurriedly before he can retract the offer, grinning. He grins back and takes out a block of Honeydukes finest and snaps it in half, half for me half for him. Ha, now I’ve had Sirius’s share of the last block and half of another block, life is great. Halfway through me finishing off my newly acquired chocolate the new Defense Professor walks in. An old guy this time, fuuuuun. Hopefully he’s not a bigot, we got one of those in second year. He clasps his hands and calls the class to attention to begin the two hour lesson we had with him.

We’re doing a practical with a Boggart. Boggarts, designed to take the form of what you fear the most. A Boggart visually showing all the Gryffindors and Slytherins in 5th year my deepest darkest fear. Is this professor completely mental!? We were supposed to do Boggarts in third year but that defense teacher wisely only made us do theory. This is the worst idea ever. There’s the other Gryffindor girls and a few Slytherins lined up in front of us five. This isn’t good. This is bad, this is going to go terribly. I’m not sure what the Boggart will turn into when it’s my turn, I’ve never thought about what I fear the most. I mean it’s not a fun topic to think about. I’m fine with heights, I don’t like bugs or spiders but I doubt they’re my biggest fear. It’s not like a Boggart can show you immaterial things either. Shit, I should’ve thought about this years before now, I should never be this unprepared. 

MacDonald goes first, her wand gripped tight in her hand as the Boggart shifts in a blur of colour until a green eerie light in the shape of a skull with a snake slithering out hovers in the air just in front of MacDonald, the Dark Mark. Her face goes pale as the mark shifts in the air as if it’s taunting her. It’s an understandable fear for the current political climate, the Dark Mark would probably be feared most by muggleborns, He was killing muggle families left and right these days. Personally his followers aren’t what’s the most concerning, it’s the fact that he was gaining more followers that was the problem. She says the incarnation and it turns into a cloud raining flowers. I snort, that's one way to make it funny and very flower-child-MacDonald. She steps away to stand to the side and Alice steps up. Once again there's a blur of colour before the Boggart turns into a Dementor. Shiiiit. Impressive, she only fears fear itself. The room grows cold, apparently the Boggart dementor shares some of a real dementors power. I pull my arms around myself tightly, mentally willing Alice to hurry the fuck up. Once Alice swiftly changes it into something funny Marls steps up. I have a feeling I know what it’s going to be and I wince internally I wouldn’t want everyone to know this. So far the boggarts have been alright for others to see, understandable or impressive, not private and exploitable. Marls though is private. As I guessed, Boggart changes into herself completely broken, over some relationship. Heartbreak, she fears it more than anything else, but it's not something you want anyone you don’t trust to know. She hesitates momentarily before saying the incantation and turning the guy into some ridiculous drag, good one Marls. Great idea for a prank too, imagine Snape in drag. I bite my lip to repress a grin at the thought. 

Evans steps up to take her turn and suddenly Minne G is telling the red haired witch that she failed all her exams. She’s afraid of failure? Or trouble with authority? Interesting, I mean she’s smart as fuck it’s sort of irrational for the Boggart to take that form. I doubt Evans would be able to fail any of her exams let alone all of them. After Evans it’s Snape and another Slytherin so I zone out, if anything interesting happens the guys will tell me later. I need to work out what my Boggart is. I know that Peter’s boggart will be Voldemort, and Remus’s will be something to do with his furry little problem, James’s is probably the ones he loves dead, that’ll be rough to see. Sirius’s will be something to do with his family I guess, but me? I don’t fear my family, or Voldemort, or my loved ones dead. I try not to fear what I can’t change. Before I have time to speculate anymore it’s Remus’s turn, the Boggart turns into the full moon partially hidden behind some clouds but our group knows what it is. He swiftly turns it into a deflating balloon, almost without any hesitation, I guess it must be easier if you face the fear at least once a month. James steps up for his turn placing a comforting hand on Remus’s shoulder as he passes. You can feel the tension become more intense in the room as the Boggart turns into figures lying dead at James’s feet, eyes open staring blankly at him, blood surrounding some, fear forever frozen on others faces. The dead bodies of his parents, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Myself and Evans lie at his feet. It’s a haunting image, and I hope I never have to see anything similar again in real life. Boggart Sirius is dead, presumably from Avada yet his wand is still clenched tight in his fist. Remus lies next to him, a puddle of bile beside his motionless form, froth still expelling itself from his lips despite his heart no longer beating, poison. Peter, his eyes are wide filled with fear and agony, his throat is slit, he would have died in less than a minute, thankfully the puddle of blood is no longer growing. Evans is bleeding out from huge gashes criss-crossing across her body, nasty curse,a slow painful way to die. Seeing yourself dead is confusing to say the least, a small trail of blood makes its way from my lips, from the way I’m lying I’d assume my back is broken and a bone ruptured a lung, lovely. I see James’s face pale and Sirius squeezes his shoulder reminding him it’s a Boggart and we’re all alive, and then we’re all jumping up telling him it’s a prank and how we’re going to launch a prank war like no other if his slow ass can keep up. James’s face still pale manages a chuckle, before stepping aside for Sirius to have a turn. I tense as I watch the Boggart blur in colour as it tries to decide on a form. My throat tightens as it decides on one. Sirius’s hand flexes around his wand as he looks at a near mirror image of himself. Yet the subtle changes are what makes it his darkest fear, a black cloak over his head covering his hair, the dark mark proudly displayed on his pale forearm and a smirk gracing his lips. He fears becoming what his bloodline tells him to be. It could never happen Sirius is too different from his family, but it’s horrible all the same to see. I see the muscles tense in Sirius’s arms and back before standing in place of the Death Eater version of him is his mother stumbling around in heels, I join in with his laughter, that would be a sight to see Walburga like that. 

Just Peter then me, I take a shaky breath, if the Boggart really does go that deep then we might have a problem. The Boggart focusing on Peter shifts into Voldemort. Ruby red eyes stand out against the unnaturally pale skin and the black hair, even as a Bogart he radiates power and a commanding presence. Handsome, powerful and terrifying all at once. Peter gulps in fear and I squeeze his arm, he’s got this, I would speak words of encouragement but the silence is so tense my vocal cords have seized up. Come on Pete, you’ve got this, Voldemort is suddenly dressed in a 1920’s flapper outfit and heels he seems to not have the ability to stand in. It’s a funny sight, if it wasn’t my turn next I’d laugh. As Peter goes to stand with the others who are also done he offers me a smile and quickly squeezes my hand. I wipe my face till an unbreakable blank look of indifference covers my features. Back straight, shoulders back, chin up, my mother would be so proud, but I refuse to let anyone see my fear at what my Boggart could be. I stare my Boggart down and feel like my wind has been knocked out of me, shit. It’s me, yet not me. The other me’s eye’s hold no defiance, or joy, or anger, only pain, emptiness and resignation. Dressed in what I know is my wedding dress my mother has already picked out, with my hair braided around the top of my head, I have the Adler Crest hanging around my neck and the Lestrange ring on my left ring finger, two wrist cuffs made of two snakes are fastened more than tightly around my wrists. I feel a single tear threaten to make its way down my face as I stare at the Boggart. How do I make this funny? This can’t be made funny. This is too close to reality to be funny. I have to make it funny though. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, emotions only make me weak right now, focus. Maybe a few subtle changes could do it, I steel myself,clearing my mind and raising my wand “Riddikulus!” I say my voice strong and the mirror image of me suddenly has an undercut bright purple hair and multiple facial piercings, the Lestrange ring and Adler crest lying discarded on the floor. I laugh and make my way over to my boys ignoring the remaining Slytherins who need to defeat the Boggart. My nerves remained unsettled despite the Boggart version of me no longer being in front of me. It was too realistic and plausible for me to be able to shake the feeling. Sirius looks at me with a knowing look in his eyes so I ignore him as he and James have a nonverbal conversation, they know how close that is to being a reality. I turn to Peter and Remus and grin at them “Nice one lads, flawless performance as always,” I hug them both and look over at Marls and the other girls. I walk over to her, despite knowing Evans and MacDonald don't want my company.

The desserts finally fade away from the table and students begin to stand up and leave the great hall in groups. I continue to push my food around my plate with my fork, my stomach had turned to lead and I was painfully aware that I was not headed back to the common room like the others. I wasn’t even that bad at potions, I just couldn’t be bothered with trying it’s not like term work mattered. Sirius nudges me gently with his elbow, “You gunna eat that? Or continue to stare at it, cause I’ll eat it.” I roll my eyes and shove my plate to my right for him.

“I’m just not hungry,” I look over my shoulder at the Slytherin table seeing my brother still sitting with some of his gang, as long as none of them tag along for my ‘tutoring’ I could get through this unscathed. 

“You know Scar, James and I could tag along under the cloak, make sure he stays in check.” Sirius and James’s eyes are filled with a silent fury which fuels their protectiveness and need to be there. I give them a small smile, 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, I’m plenty quick with a wand myself anyway. Besides mother would have his head if any lasting damage was done,” the tone of my voice is casual like none of this impacts me, honestly though I feel like I’m going to throw up what little I actually ate. I notice all four boys straighten up faces going stony as they look just over my shoulder as a shadow falls across the table in front of me. I swivel my body round to face my brother, “Kevin,” I nod to him stiffly in greeting, my posture and facial expression instinctively schooling themselves into ones of a pureblood aristocrat. 

“Scarletta,” he replies, his voice almost a drawl, “Come now, Professor Slughorn tells me you need help with your potions work immediately before you’re regretfully placed into remedial potions.” He smirks at his last statement, it wasn’t true but it was annoying nonetheless. I grabbed my bag and stood up smiling tightly at the guys before turning round to leave the hall, Kevin wraps his hand firmly around my upper arm leading me from the hall towards the dungeons. Sibling bonding time is lower than the last thing on my ‘to do in life’ list but here we are, forced to spend at least an hour each Wednesday together. 

We reach an empty potions classroom and Kevin pulls me to a desk in the middle near the front of the room.  “Set your stuff up here,” his tone is cold and his words are bitten off at the end. I quietly do as he says not wanting to press the button that detonates the bomb and turns this tutoring session into a shit show. While I get my stuff out my brother places his own things on the desk at the front pulling out a half written letter. “You know sister dearest, our parents don’t know about this extra help you require with your schooling. At least not yet. You see I only just finished composing the letter to them, but I don’t have to send it.” He pauses and looks me dead in the eye, every muscle in my body is tense, my brain screaming to run, that there is no way this will go well at all. There is no better evil when it comes to dealings with my brother, it’s so much easier when I have no say in which evil is inflicted on me. “Of course me failing to notify them will come at a price for you. This letter also includes details regarding your forgetfulness of mothers teachings over the holidays, along with the foul company you continue to keep against father and mother’s wishes. Now the price for me not sending this letter or any future letter about your additional tutoring and the bribery I will have to do to ensure no teacher informs them themselves is quite simple. Firstly, you will take what mother taught you over the summer to heart, you will start to actually listen to her and act on her desires. She loves you Scarletta and only wants what’s best for you, you would do well to remember this. Secondly, I know you don’t need potions help, so instead you either clean up your act in class or we’ll make these practical lessons on darker subjects, the Dark Lord does want his intended followers to be proficient at magic and we do need to practice. Thirdly, you will help assist the agreement being created over your betrothment to Rabastan, you won’t act out to spoil it, and you won’t publicly refuse him.” Oh is that all? Just become a pure-blood princess and all will be fine. Fan-fucking-tastic. “Are we in agreement? Or am I sending this letter?” Fuckity-Fuck. My mothers ‘teachings’ are not anything I ever want to take to heart or act on, because I don’t need fixing. I’m not even going to think about the second one, and the last one will cause me to be physically sick. Yet I fooled my family for 11 years, I can fool my brother into thinking I’m working with his terms, and my parents won't even receive the letter. Yes, I guess it’s best that way. Ah fuck. I nod slowly,

“We’re in agreement brother, does that mean I can leave now?” Please, please, please be nice just this once, please Godric help me. 

“Good, I shall send a letter containing what this letter entrails along with your inability to co-operate if you breach any of the three conditions.” He pauses raising an eyebrow at me loving the discomfort the situation was bringing me, “Why would you be able to leave, you still need to prove to me you aren’t as hopeless as you seem, brew me the Draught of peace correctly and then you may leave.” Fuck, of course not, couldn’t just be easy could it. Knowing arguing is futile I begin the potion, trying unlike I was in class, if I can just get out of my brothers presence I can forget this ever happened and move on with my life. While I work I’m painfully aware of my brother watching my every move, mentally critiquing everything, ready to report back to mother and father as soon as necessary. Not one toe over the line, that was the rule, yet I jumped, ran and dived over the line every day. It would be easier if I did what they all wanted, but that wouldn’t make it right only easy. “Do your dimwitted blood-traitor friends know how dark you really are? Are they aware of the expectations that you’re going to fulfill, the Dark Lord is arranging a time to meet you, he wants you on his side.” I bite down hard on the inside of my cheek, I don’t want to be reminded of this bullshit. “You know what is expected of you Scarletta. You know what your real talents are. So why bother with this stupid facade of resistance? Your so-called friends will desert you as soon as you drop it. Besides with blood like yours, and mine they can never truly trust you. They know you aren’t really a filthy blood-traitor like them. Sirius Black may be lost to us. You are not and you never will be. Scarletta, we still own you.” With his last statement being whispered in my ear emphasis on the word own, he leaves the classroom, maybe I don’t need to make a stupid potion then. I relax the facade of indifference I had frantically shoved up and my body begins to tremble. Waving my wand I vanish the beginning of the potion and collapse into the chair behind me. Fuck. He was right, they did own me. The hold my family had over me was different to Sirius’s situation, I mean they abused him, I was just expected to conform or else. I couldn’t go back to the common room, not yet, not with my head this much of a mess. With that thought I stand up and head for the castle grounds. 

Reaching the Quidditch pitch I drop my bag on the ground next to the stands, the cold of the night is already biting at me through my school cloak, but I drop that on the ground next to my bag too. I slip off my shoes and socks and start jogging around the pitch throwing my hair up as I go. I jog for a short while before I pick up the pace, determined to run my brother's words out of my mind. If I run fast enough I can outrun it all. Every expectation. Every rule. I push myself faster and faster, ignoring the tightness of my chest and the cold that makes my ears sting. I run blocking out my mother, my father, my brother, Rabastan, the Boggart, every mistake and flaw, I run till my head can only focus on the pounding of my heart and the speed I make my way around the pitch in. My calves begin to burn, and I ignore it. I won't stop till I’m moments away from throwing up or passing out. My head stops spinning and clears of all the bullshit, empty, filled only with the sound of my heavy breathing. 

My eyes begin to water and my breathing becomes closer to gasps, I finally come to a stop as my vision starts to swim and collapse onto my back, lying on the damp grass staring up at the stars. Black dots fill my vision as my lungs struggle for oxygen. Shit, the stars, I was staring at the stars, curfew had passed then. The doors should still be open, if not I’ll have to sneak in using a passageway, should be fun. Once my lungs have stopped protesting and my stomach has settled down from doing somersaults, I haul myself up making my way over to my stuff which was conveniently on the other side of the pitch. I throw my socks and cloak into my bag pulling out a smoke lighting it with my wand placing it between my lips. Sliding my bag onto my shoulder and picking up my shoes I make my way back to the castle.

I enter the common room, thankfully the castle doors had been open and the fat lady was still awake. The room was nearly empty, a few older kids were sitting doing homework at one of the back tables, the only other people in the room were Marlene and the boys sitting on our favourite couch. Before any of them spot me I quickly cast a refreshing charm on myself, removing the smell of cigarette smoke and sweat. Marlene was asleep using Remus, who was reading some muggle book, as a pillow. James was busy going over Transfiguration theory with Peter and Sirius was not reading the textbook he had open on his lap, instead he was anxiously drumming his fingers on the pages. I collapse into the spare seat dropping my shoes and bag unceremoniously on the floor, “Sorry Remus I forgot your cake,” all four boys look up at my voice their faces showing the more than blatantly obvious relief they felt, you could see the tension leave their shoulders, as they checked I was in one piece. 

“It’s fine Scar, just give me it tomorrow,” Remus gives me a small smile and returns to his book, James and Sirius would not be so easy as they’d want a play by play of what happened with my brother, why I took so long etc. Peter would be curious but polite enough not to ask. 

“Why aren’t you wearing shoes? You obviously didn’t lose them,” James asks, looking thoroughly confused as to why I would be barefoot, the castle floor was quite cold and this was Scotland. I shrug,

“Went for a run after tutoring, so I’m really tired. Obviously so is Marls, talk to you guys tomorrow?” I dunno if it’ll work, but I really don’t want to talk about it. It’s a risk mentioning the running, they weren’t stupid, I picked up running whenever I was stressed in third year. Holding my breath I pray to Merlin that they go with it. Remus’s eyebrow lifts slightly obviously listening to the conversation but makes no other indication that he has an opinion on my avoidance on the topic of my evening. James nods slowly and crouches down by Marlene’s head to wake her. Sirius however stands up and walks over to me, he pulls me up, pulling me to his chest. His body is warm and his arms are strong and secure wrapped around me. He says nothing but I know he’s worried, and he knows I’m avoiding the subject. I breathe in and let my guard down, relaxing into his arms, no mask, no walls. Despite how vulnerable I should feel I don’t, Sirius still has his arms around me tight, my face in his chest, his chin resting on top of my head, I’m safe here, despite what my family says, this is safe. Knowing not to let go, he just holds me tighter. When Marlene is awake enough to get herself up the stairs Sirius slowly lets me go, I give him a half smile, pulling my walls and defenses back up and quickly hug the other boys before following Marlene up the stairs to sleep.

**_~4th of September 1975~Castle, 7th floor Staircase~ Scarletta Adler POV~_ **

By the time we walk into charms after lunch it seems the school has finally stopped talking about the prank on the Grand Staircase yesterday. Although the only reason it had stopped was new better gossip had come up over lunch. Some idiot Ravenclaw in the year below had made a total prat of himself by publicly and loudly asking out an upperclassmen. As expected he had been strongly rejected, which resulted in the idiot bursting into tears and running from the great hall. I slide into a seat next to Peter and James, pulling out my stuff for charms. Thursdays were always so long, with 2 more classes after this, one of them being History of magic it feels like the day will never end. The rest of the class piles in and I glare at Snivellus who was sitting with my cousin and Bulstrode, Slytherin trash. James noticing their entrance into the room, flicks his wand under the table. Snivellus yelps as he promptly falls out of his chair with a loud crash. Snickers fill the room as many laugh at his predicament. Snivellus rights himself back on his seat and glares at us across the room. James plasters his best innocent look on his face, while I raise an eyebrow challengingly at him. As Snivellus reaches for his wand Flitwick bounds into the room, immediately beginning his lecture on today's charms topic. Knowing better than to start firing off spells in front of a teacher Snivellus resorts to just glowering in our direction for the rest of class. 

Once charms is over the classroom quickly clears out, for fear that Flitwick could try to give us even more homework. I get it it’s OWLS year, but do the teachers really intend to completely bury us in assignments before the year has even begun. Our group of Gryffindors peel away from the Slytherins, thankfully History of Magic was with the Hufflepuffs instead. I drop back away from the boys to walk with Marls and Alice. “How’s Chloe settling in?” I ask Marls. She grins,

“She’s loving it in Hufflepuff, not that there was any doubt where she’d end up. She’s already friends with all the Hufflepuffs in her year and starting to make friends in the other houses too.”

I laugh of course she is, Chloe McKinnon was the friendliest 11 year old I had ever met. Like her older sister she radiated sunshine, although unlike Marls she actually was sunshine. Marls continues to dive into her sisters recount of her first few days as we walk through the halls. 

Once classes finally end a grumbling Sirius and James follow Remus and I into the library. It may only be the third day of class but we have a solid pile of homework already, and it isn’t going to complete itself. Finding a table off to the side of the library I pull out all my stuff for my transfiguration essay which is due tomorrow. It was cruel of McGonagall to assign an essay on the Vanishing spell due first thing Friday. Blocking out the noise of the boys I start writing about the history and technicalities of the spell. If it wasn’t homework I’d be enjoying myself, I love working out why spells work and fine tuning transfigurations till they’re perfect.

Rolling the parchment back up, I look over at the boys. Remus is working on a number chart for Arithmancy, Peter and Sirius are doing something for Muggle Studies and James is finishing up his Transfiguration essay. As they are all still busy I get up and start walking through the shelves of the library to the mind magic section. My fingers skim over the spines of the expanse of books kept in this library as I ponder which book to grab. Seeing that the book I need is above reaching height I grab my wand out, summoning the book down. Catching the book from the air and flick through the pages, satisfied that it is the book I need, I make my way back to the table. If it’s one thing I learnt over the summer is that my occlumency shields need to be much much better if I intend to stay alive. Getting comfy in my chair I begin reading, making notes of any tips or techniques I am unaware of. I will master occlumency by the Christmas holidays, there is no other choice. 

Quidditch season. It’s the only thing to explain this madness that James appears to be suffering from. As soon as dinner had finished he’d dragged me and Sirius from the common room for what he calls, ‘emergency training’. The season doesn’t even officially start till the third week of the term, but James is a special type of Quidditch crazy. How does being able to carry Marlene on my back while I run up and down the stairs help with being a chaser? It just doesn’t. All that this shit is doing is making me imagine how best to murder him. Maybe I can kill Marls too, she’s enjoying my pain way too much. Sirius and I seem to be the only ones smart enough to know that this is just painful, not helpful. When did doing normal Quidditch drills become too easy or mainstream? I throw Marls off my back and collapse onto the floor, my muscles hate me, yet the light in James’s eyes still looks nowhere close to dying. I should warn my younger self to never ever agree to train with this madman, he’s utterly insane. Closing my eyes I imagine that my lungs don’t struggle to breathe and that my arms aren’t about to fall off my shoulders. Godric help me let this training be over. James and Sirius come to a stop standing beside me, stupid bloody James doesn’t even look tired, ughh. I shut my eyes, not wanting to know that he’s a superhuman. The relaxing of my muscles is ruined by the persistent kick on my side, I crack open one eye to glare in Sirius’s direction, does everyone want me to kill them. “Someone obviously let themselves go over the summer,” he smirks, at least he looks like he just carried someone up and down the stairs. I shut my eyes again, muttering under my breath,

“Fuck off Sirius,” he chuckles,

“Apple pie is bad for you Scar, you gotta stop eating it,” both of my eyes snap open,

“Fuck. Off. Sirius.” He can join James and Marlene on the list of people to kill. Sirius just chuckles walking away from me to lean against a wall. Please let James be done with us, I don’t want to do anymore training. I mean the three of us are practically guaranteed spots on the team, why we need to train this hard before tryouts is beyond me. My hopes of no more are ruined as my side is nudged again by someone's foot.

“Up Scar. We’re going down to the pitch to work on our broom skills. If you’re this tired now, Isaac will be mad and train you brutally till you’re back in shape.” James gave me a pointed look as I opened my mouth to protest, he was right, but fuck him anyway. Despite being relatively close with Isaac it didn’t mean he was soft on us as Quidditch captain. I slowly pulled my protesting body up and followed the boys down to the pitch, Marls already gone back to the dorm. 

James finally relents and calls our stupid extra training to an end. Godric he’ll be horrible as captain next year, I might actually lose a limb. I fly down to the ground collapsing onto my arse as soon as my feet touch the ground. Shit, guess I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Leaning my back against the stands I summon my training bag, riffling through it I grab some almonds, slowly eating a handful. Sirius and James make their way over to me, shirts in one hand, as they had come off about an hour ago. Please please let them have used a refreshing charm already, I did not need their stink assaulting my senses. Not wanting to risk it, as soon as they get within a few meters of me I cast a refreshing charm on the three of us before conjuring myself some water. James has the stupidity to grin at me, as if I haven’t been plotting his demise for the past 3 hours of hell he’s put us through. It wasn’t my fault I lost muscle mass and my fitness dropped over the summer, I have no chance to work out, let alone train like he can. I hope to Merlin my brother doesn’t catch word of the intense training sessions, it is something mother is bound to disapprove of. Sirius and James reach me and throw themselves down on either side of me, Sirius’s head falling onto my lap. Instinctively my fingers start running through his hair, massaging his head and playing with his hair in one, his body relaxes and subconsciously leans into my touch, his eyes slipping shut. The silent companionship is relaxing and I lean against James, my head only just able to rest comfortably against his shoulder, stupid growth spurts of boys. I’ll kill him later. Right now he can be my pillow. “Thought you were planning my death Scar,” I can hear the grin in his voice and glare behind my closed lids, “You forgiven me then?”

“Fuck off, I’ll kill you later, too tired,” my voice is low, my lips barely moving as I murmur the words, no fight in my voice. I feel him chuckle as he wraps an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to his body. Sirius whines like a puppy as my hand momentarily stalls in its movement across his scalp. “Hush,” my fingers go back to running through his hair, drawing patterns subconsciously as my eyelids slip shut again. Energy evades my limbs, drowsiness leaving me fighting a losing battle against sleep. 

“Just sleep Scar, we’re not going anywhere,” Sirius’s voice is soft and if we hadn’t been in complete silence I never would have heard him. My lip twitches in a half smile before I give in falling into the arms of the waiting darkness. 

Slowly my brain regains consciousness, I’m not sure how long I slept for and I can’t be bothered opening my eyes to check yet. I shift moving closer to the warmth behind me, if I wake up now I’m going to have to be human. A chuckle from the unknown warmth behind me freezes me in place, shit who was I snuggling into. Please please tell me it’s one of the guys not someone unsavourable like a Slytherin. 

“It’s just me, we carried you up to the common room when it started to get cold.” Sirius’s voice calms my nerves and I open my eyes relaxing into him,

“I wasn’t too heavy was I?” James snorts in disbelief from the other couch, 

“Like you could be heavy, more like too light,”

I push myself up so I’m sitting on the edge of the couch and run my hand through my hair, pulling it out of the ponytail I had hurriedly threw it in when James had pulled us to training. Remus and Peter weren’t around, and the common room was surprisingly fairly empty, what was the time?

“What’s the time?” it’s gotta be late if it’s this empty,

“Just after curfew. Marlene went up to your dorm with the others and Remus and Pete are down in the kitchens, getting that chocolate cake that you owe him,” James replies, tossing a snitch in the air, before catching it again. Officially he was a chaser, but he could play seeker too, maybe any position, he did live and breathe Quidditch during the season. Sirius shifts behind me, moving from lying down to sitting beside me, facing me. His hand reaches up and turns my chin so I’m facing him looking him in the eye. I guess we’re having the conversation I tried to avoid last night now then.

“Scar? What happened last night?” Sirius’s voice is soft and his eyes although filled with concern, anger lingers at the edges. Ah shit. My teeth immediately begin to worry my lip, can I get out of this?

“Kevin just got me to remake the potion we made in class, then I went for a run and a smoke before I snuck back into the castle. Sorry if I worried you guys for being out so long,” I shrug nonchalantly, no need to go into details. They didn’t need to know about me and my brothers discussion, or that I ran till I nearly blacked out. I loved the boys but they would try and help, and there’s nothing the four of them can do against my family or the pureblood community. James moves closer towards us, moving the couch he was on till he was right in front of me slightly to the left and Sirius slightly to the right. 

“Scar,” James tries to catch my eye but I look down at my hands, my nail polish is chipping, I need to fix that. “Scar,” James tries again this time slightly more forcefully. Reluctantly I look up, meeting his eyes, if mother is right, then I need to get a lot better at hiding the emotional whiplash I suffer from after these conversations with my brother. “What happened with your brother? We know he didn’t just make you make a potion we made in class. Let us be there for you,” the sadness at being unable to help or even be there for me that encases his words crumples my resolve. 

“Kevin just reminded me of my place and my duties as an Adler, nothing new so don’t worry over it.” I hope to Godric they drop it now, just move on to another topic, honestly I would rather James prattle on about Evans than we talk about this shit. Sirius takes one of my hands in his rubbing his thumb across the back,

“Did he push it? Have they started to push it?” I shake my head, I don’t know why any of them get so concerned about my home life, it’s a walk in the park compared to Sirius’s. His parents are awful to him, firmly stuck in the belief that they can beat the Gryffindor out of him, and then present him to the Dark Lord on a shiny silver platter. My parents however just threw me into lessons, I have more training in how to be the perfect Pureblood lady than any of my peers combined, and yeah my father and brother could be a little rough at times but they didn’t beat me to a pulp. My discipline was left to my mother, who simply asked that I do as told, tight restrictions over how I looked combined with a strict potions regime and lessons in every area of magic and societal life possible, it wasn’t bad. Not like his situation. James and I have been planning Sirius’s escape but it needs to work perfectly, any slip ups and his homelife would take a trip into the deep end and neither of us are sure he would survive that. All I know is he needs to be out before New Year’s, Kevin was getting his mark then and I had my suspicions that Walburga and Orion were going to force it on Sirius then too. I slide to the side so that my head is in Sirius’s lap. This line of conversation always makes me feel awfully exposed. 

“It’s fine. None of it is new. Just expectations I should be living up to,” I murmur, staring at James’s arm, it’s easier to talk if I don’t make eye contact with them. Their eyes are always so raw with emotion that it makes it too real. I’m not lying, it isn’t anything new. I just usually get the warning later in the term, turns out I recover a lot faster from the summer than I used to. Sirius continues to rub his thumb across the back of my hand and James starts playing with a stray strand of my hair that had sprung back into my natural curls. 

“Which expectations?” I can hear it in James’s voice, they already know that I’m resolved to follow through on what they want. I can’t help it. It’s the better of two evils. I don’t want to deal with the consequences of an open fully fledged rebellion against them. 

“Just with my appearance….” My voice, drifts off, “and with the uh betrothal.” I feel my body tense uncertain if the boys are going to react in anger or concern. Sirius’s hand tightens round mine and the muscles in his legs tense underneath my head but he makes no other outward notion of his anger at the situation. 

“Explain.” The word is bitten out, from between his teeth which are probably clenched. 

“Just got to go along with what my mother wants, I do it over the summer, it’s just a potions regime and diet usually. I already straighten my hair to appease her. I’ll be fine, if anything, I’m excellent at glamours so I can always make them think that they’ve got what they want.” I pause to take a shaky breath, I’m used to following those rules, it’s the ones to do with my betrothal that I’m not alright with. “And with the betrothal, I’m not allowed to do anything to hinder the finalization of my engagement. Or refuse him publicly..” The last bit is more of a mutter under my breath. “I’ll be alright, it’s what I was raised for,”

“No you won't be alright.” My eyes snap up to meet James’s, there's a finality in his tone which I can’t argue with. “You didn’t just go for a run last night did you, not a normal run at least. How far did you push yourself? Did you pass out?” 

“I didn’t pass out, I was fine.” Sirius sighs,

“Scar. None of this is fine or alright,”

“You know as well as I do that there's nothing I can do about it. So please just leave it, I’m tired of worrying about something that can’t be changed.” I shut my eyes again, relaxing into Sirius, hoping that they’ll just drop it. Hearing James sigh and move so that he’s now leaning back in his seat, I know they have for now. 

The boys begin discussing James’ new plan to woo Evans above me, which was more of Sirius just teasing James mercilessly about how pathetic he is with Evans. Eventually Remus and Peter return with the chocolate cake and other snacks in tow. One of them lifts my legs up before placing them down on someone’s lap. I open my eyes as a delicious smell reaches me, fuck yeah, they brought back apple pie and ice cream. I slide off the boys onto the floor reaching for the apple pie, taking a happy bite. Remus and Peter had done well, they’d managed to bring back everyone’s favourites, a floatation charm must have been used, no way they could’ve carried all this on their own. As I’m digging into my pie, James casts a muffling charm around us and Peter pulls out a pile of parchment from his bag. Animagus time then, I reach into my bag, placing the four mandrake leaves on the table. “Guys, I appreciate it and everything, but this is dangerous, it’s not just school rules you’re breaking this time it’s the law. You don’t have to do this for me.” Remus receives a look of ‘shut up’ from all of us, honestly what does that boy not get. Of course we will do this for him, anything to make his problem easier. 

“So the mandrake leaf has to stay in your mouth undisturbed for a month, if you swallow it or pull it out, we have to start again,” Peter read out to us from our notes he’d been keeping safe. “Once a month is up, the leaf goes into a potion and we wait for the electrical storm.” 

“Shall we start tomorrow then?” James nods in agreement with Sirius, 

“That’s a good idea, and we should use a sticking charm, to keep them in our mouths,” 

“Sorted then, I’ll stay in your dorm tonight so we can all start at the same time first thing.” I finish off the last of my pie and make a start on a made up dream diary for divination. I wasn’t completely making them up, but I definitely wasn’t handing in a recount of my real dreams. Unlikely that Madam Celestia wanted to read a collection of nightmares and blank pages.

“You bullshitting your dream diary?” Peter asks from over my shoulder. I nod at him with a grin, I know that boy actually likes Divination but that’s only because he has some talent at it, unlike the rest of us. 

“Wanna help?” Peter doesn’t need asking twice and begins suggesting additions and interpretations to my masterpiece. 

As Peter and I reach the end of the two weeks we’re supposed to record the rest of the boys have finished off the food. I love predicting what my dreams will be for the next week and a half. Throwing all our stuff into our bags we make our way up to the boys dorm. 

Entering the dorm I drop my bag down by the door, and walk over to the window between Sirius and James’s bed and sit on the ledge cracking the window to let the smoke escape the room. I stare out the window at the stars slowly smoking while the boys begin their night time routine of fighting over the bathroom. Remus having lost the battle joins me at the window, accepting the cig I offer him. “You know if we’re not careful we might run out of smokes before the holidays roll around, it’s not like we have many chances to go into the muggle world here at Hogwarts.” 

“We’ll have to make sure we bring more after the holidays, next year won’t be as bad. Issac will be out of school so we should be able to get him to supply us during term,” I reply to him. Remus is right though, we will probably run out before Christmas holidays, and I probably won’t have a chance to get any over Christmas. Not with my mother’s watchful eye always on me. “We’ll just deal with it when we run out, not like we can buy any in Hogsmeade.” I toss the butt into the ashtray and grab a shirt out of Sirius’s trunk, and shorts from Remus’s. Not waiting my turn for the bathroom I dart in as soon as the last occupant exits, a disgruntled 

“Oi!” from James at my actions. After showering quickly and changing I slip into James’s bed to sleep, sliding over to give him space once he finishes in the bathroom. Shortly after the boys get in bed snores fill the room, fuck them and being able to sleep easily. I stare at the canopy willing my brain to sleep, to no avail. This inability to sleep is not unfamiliar territory and so while I wait I begin to practice my occlumency, building my walls and layers of defences. The book suggested a defence of a false success, so I spend the night experimenting and building it into my existing defences. 


End file.
